Over Night
by Mussofan04
Summary: Mitchie, a 24 year old living on the outskirts of a small town of 604 people. Shane a 25 year old male who helps her buy chopping fire wood. Hard to keep secrets ina little town but their best kept secret, their sex affair. Rated M for a sex scene.
1. Over Night

Over Night

**RATED M only read if you comfortable reading intimate sexual stories. This is a fair warning...before you get into it. I wanted too see how writing scene like this were for me. If you feel comfortable reading these type of stories enjoy.**

I'm Mitchie Torres and I live on the outskirts of a little old town of about 604 people. It is very isolated and definitely old school. I enjoy it very much. It has gorgeous landscaping, everybody knows each other and it's hard to keep secrets. However as I look out the window of my bungalow I saw the best kept secret within my back yard. Only two people know about it. The secret and I and we promised each other to keep it quiet, as we would both be in huge trouble. I am 24 and I don't mind living alone but I bet you are wondering about the secret well I guess I can trust you.

Shane, he is a member of the community a very well built man who is helpful. He comes and chops wood for me once every two weeks necessary or not. I had offered to pay him except I didn't know it would be such an easy payback. He is a very attractive man and I consider myself an attractive woman and most men agree not that I really care. He is most definitely the other half of the secret.

Now I bet you are wondering what we do to make it impossible to tell. Well we make love in the most intimate ways possible. Every time he comes around we have dinner when he's done and as he says he must be going it all starts as a game until it moves into the bedroom. We wouldn't mind showing our relationship the only thing that stands in our way is his wife.

I know I am a horrible person but really if you saw him you wouldn't blame me. Those arms chopping the wood over and over and over again sweating and then sitting there eating dinner with those lips and before I get carried away I will continue. His wife knows he cuts my wood and it is very dangerous to travel out after dark. Not dangerous it's just a custom we are all used to that we just don't travel after dark and he got in trouble the first time we made love then he went home late.

We soon came to a conclusion to that situation. He makes it a habit to always have something to do at the harbour during the morning and he doesn't get to my house until 2 sometimes 3. Then as I do my chores he starts cutting wood and everything and he makes it last until 7. By that time it is beginning to get dark. His friend Nate who is single lives a few houses down. He doesn't know why but he lets Shane say he is staying there one night every two weeks when he is actually with me so no his wife and best friend have no clue about our sin but it is so sinful it is literally orgasmic. Sure you might be mad but our pairing is like a god sent and I would not ask for anything better.

It is about 6:00 and as I close the curtain I decided to start making dinner. It is later in the fall season so it his dark around now so he will be coming in soon as the nights get chilly it is always nice to have him wrapped around me. After dinner the game will start and that is where it all begins.

It's about 6:30 when I finish making supper and Shane comes in the back door. I smile looking at him in as he takes his jacket off revealing a wife beater and takes the plaid shirt he had on the coat rack and slips it on doing the buttons up. I turn back to the stove knowing it is all part of the game. He smiles shaking the sweat out of his hair and removes his shoes walking over to the table sitting and taking a sip of the beer I placed on the table.

I serve two plates of pasta and chicken and place it on the table. I tie my hair up removing the apron revealing a purple button up blouse and skinny jeans. I was about to sit down when I heard a knock on the door. I looked at him confused and called out.

"Who is it" I called knowing very well it's dark.

"Nate, I ran out of an eggs and I need one for the dessert I'm making."

I sigh looking at Shane to say hide. I grab an egg and walk to the door opening it slightly. "Hey Nate, here you go?" I say handing him the egg

"Thanks, so has Shane left for the night?" He asks

"Yeah I think he went home?" I say questioning

"I don't know probably he randomly disappears sometimes" He says

"I guess" I said Nate not knowing the I know Shane's arrangements with Nate he told Nate he stays out needing a break from Tess every once in a while

"Alright well thanks" He said smiling

"You're welcome but it's almost fully dark out here so you better get home" I said and he nodded

"Yeah thanks again and you look nice" He smiles and I nod

"Thanks" I reply watching him leave and when he is half way gone I close my door locking it. It would've been horrible if he walked in.

"Alright he's gone" I said as Shane exits the little closet type room where I do my washing and sits back down as I sit too

"What was he saying about me?" He asks curious

"Nothing just that you disappear sometimes and I said you left for the night" I reply and he smiles

"That's my girl" He flashes another smile as we start eating.

I loved watching his lips moving they were so full and plump and it was hard to not jump on him now but we always had the routine of playing a game before we went to bed. It was hot and sometimes unbearable but there was no denying at the end it was all satisfying clearly for both of us.

We finished dinner and had a piece of the pie I made this afternoon well watching him sweat away outside. Again I can't believe how much that attracts me and now we are about to start his pay for the work he does but I get all the pleasure as does he. It was definitely the most satisfying arrangement I came up with, of course with his help. I wink at him after I'm done the dishes and he walks towards the front door leaning against it.

"You know I really should be going" He says in his sexy voice

"I don't know it's awfully dark outside" I say walking towards him a couple of buttons on my blouse undone revealing cleavage but no to much yet.

"I'm a big boy I can take care of myself" He says sexily as I walk closer my body just inches away from resting on his.

"I could take care of you" I said my one hand undoing the lowest button of his plaid shirt

"Well then no-one would take care of you on the way back from town" he said a hand on my hip

"Who said anything about going back into town" I said as my body now pushing up against him

"I really need to get back" He said moving me back a little as one of my buttons fall off and I look at the floor then him. Part of my chest was now showing revealing no bra underneath. I knew he would like that.

"Sorry I think one of the buttons got caught on your shirt" I say innocently the blouse still covering my breasts slightly

"Or it happened like this" He pinched a button and pulled as it fell to the floor my blouse opened wider and the slightest movement it would make it fly open

"I should go" he said kissing my cheek and opened the door as the breeze blew open my blouse revealing my fully developed breasts as I let the last button undone as the breeze blew the blouse slowly down my shoulder

"One night might not be so bad" He said slowly closing the door. He pushes up closer to me as I unbutton his plaid shirt pulling it down his shoulders. Dropping it to the ground he runs his rough fingers along my bare shoulder letting the blouse fall to the floor. As I let my lips graze his first I start lifting up his wife beater our slightest touches getting us both equally aroused as usual. Soon I fell his lips upon my neck his wife beater off and my hands trailing his tone chest his cupping my breasts massaging them to pleasurable amounts I can barely stand.

As he continues nibbling on my necks sweet spot where marks are constantly left, my hands travel to the belt of his jeans as I fumble with it undoing it tossing it to the floor and unbutton his jeans undoing his zipper and push down letting them slide to his feet. I giggle as he bites harder on my neck letting him step out of his jeans. I bring his lips to mine then start on his earlobe and right behind it letting him moan a little knowing it is his ultimate sweet spot.

I continue doing as he hands leave my breasts a groan uttering from my mouth as he drags them down my torso his slight nails sending chills through my body as he reached my jeans. In less than 2 seconds the button was undone and the zipper was quickly falling. I always went slower but the pace increase of his motions send fire raging through me.

I felt them fall to my ankle standing only in my lacy thong as he in his boxers. I move back to his mouth and gasp as his hands reach my back side and hoisted me up, my legs around his waist as his hands firmly on my butt which was new this time. I really enjoyed it as he squeezed it every once in a while making me giggle into the kiss as we reach the bedroom he kicked the door firmly closed turning me around pinning me against the door my arms against the door as he kisses my neck and lets my legs slide down his legs a little as his mouth was matched with my breast as he takes one into his mouth sucking hard and biting it once a while, one hand supporting me as the other kneading my breast twisting it around in circles which was also a little new. Moans and whimpers starting constantly escaping my mouth and there was no doubt he was definitely enjoying it.

Eventually he let my feet touch the floor and my arms wrapped around his neck as he runs his tongue along my lips and we lip lock in fiery sexy kiss as we start tumbling over to my king size bed. He falls onto the bed bringing me on top of him which lasts for about 30 seconds as while kissing me he turns around as he props himself up on elbows looking me up and down as he starts kissing down my body. He starts kissing my breasts and then moves to my navel soft erotic moans escaping my lips. I feel his hand on my inner thigh then as it hooks one side of my thong I feel him start to pull it down. He attaches the other hand to the other side his tongue running along my navel as well as his luscious lips. I feel him tug harder on my lacy thong as a signal and I immediately thrust my hips forwards as I feel the thong slip free and I feel him taking it off with his feet. Running it along my breasts the lace feeling erotic then discarded around the floor the moans escalading as I run my hands in his hair as he starts to kiss along my hip lines knowing he was getting closer my body anticipating the pleasure already.

I felt his tongue and lips kissing my inner thighs moving closer to my core. I moaned as I felt his breath upon me and then gasped as I felt his warm tongue slip inside me as my head leaned back a little. I felt his hands reach my inner thighs for support and squeezed them as I moan louder. I was in so much pleasure it was better than he ever did before I didn't know what was with all the new things but I wasn't complaining. I groaned loud as he pulled out before I felt him push back in and gasped louder and I knew he just wanted my reactions. I kept trying to grip his hair as it kept slipping out of my now sweaty fingers.

"Sha...ne" I said moaning as he got faster

"Right....there....yes Shane...yes" I moaned about to reach my peak as he pulled out and I groaned.

He started kissing his way back up my body. Of course he was a tease, but it was so good I was angrier than before. He would pay. I felt his lips upon my lips and tasting me upon him made me that much more aroused. I smiled kissing up to his ear nibbling on his ear lobe.

"My turn" I said whispering seductively in his ear and slowly made my way back to his mouth kissing him feverishly as I started back down his neck.

I kiss him down his toned chest over his nipples giving them slight stimulation as he slightly moans and I love hearing them. They give me confidence. I giggle kissing down him abs lines my hands following me along his sides. I reach his navel and kiss him running my tongue down his line of hair I knew as a treasure tail. He moan slightly as my tongue licked along his boxer line.

My hands each grabbed hold of the sides and started tugging them down my lips slowly reaching his inner thighs as I see his eyes almost roll back as he lets out a erotic moan that made me that much more determined.

I slipped his boxers to his feet which he anxiously kicked off and I smile seeing him in all his glory hard waiting for me. I smile as I wrap my mouth around his tip and blow hot air onto his member as he kept moaning. He was in for it. I smile running him in and out of my mouth giving him a thrusting motion which I knew he loved. I decided I wanted to have some fun so for the first time I slid farther taking him fully in my mouth then slid out my tongue running along the bottom and my teeth slowly along the top and soon he starting shaking. I rested my lips along the top my hand on either side of his member running his circles.

"Say my name" I say seductively pulling from him then resting my lips upon it

"Mit...Mitch...Mitchie" He finally gets out "I'm coming" He moans and I remove my hand and lips starting to kiss back up to his lips.

"No" I say as I reach his lips

"What" he says almost in frustration

"You can't finish yet" I whisper "Slide in" I say in his ear and he finally caught on flipping me over resting on his elbows above me.

"Ready" He said as we were breathing hard and I kissed him

"Always" I whispered against his lips

I felt him lover himself down and felt him slip inside me as I gasped at his size. I always gasp and he loves it I can tell in his eyes. It was either a gasp or a scream as it always shot pleasure in my body through one thrust I wanted to die. This was all the pleasure that I would ever need. I wrapped my arms tightly around his neck as he kissing me as I wrapped my hands tightly in his hair pulling slightly as he soon started thrusting into me as I would moan and pull his hair. The best part was no pain was felt in the ecstasy of love. I moan as I start to move my hips along his and his one arm wraps behind my back supporting me as I raise my pelvis slightly reaching his as his thrusts only become more intense more deeper and rougher sending me into whimpers of pleasure.

"Stay with me babe" He says kissing my neck now as he keeps going and I keep moving my hips along enjoying every second of this connection. The game was slower and longer then usually sending this into overdrive.

I gripped into his back tight my nails digging and my legs muscles tighten. I moaned as he kept going and I felt it getting harder for either of us to hold on. I knew we should let it go but I wasn't done. Keeping him just inside me I flipped over riding him in cowgirl position as he was taken aback and needed a minute to grasp what was happening. I grinned in satisfaction as my hands resting upon his legs as I leaned back slightly letting him enjoy his view. We have done this once and it was so hot at this moment I didn't care if he liked it or not but by the time I saw his eyes, they just about rolled back and I knew we were both about ready.

I moan as I feel his hand reach my clit and him start to press against it in a constant single circle sending my chest into heaves of breathes as I started moaning my nails digging into his legs

"Mitchie I'm so close" He moaned

"SHANE" I practically groaned knowing I was there

I moan exasperated as he moves one more time so we are facing each other on our sides his fingers against my clit but now he was thrusting on a side we never had I was ready and not wanting to hold on.

"I'm coming Shane. Shane yes...YES!" I groan and with one more thrust I feel myself on the edge one more thrust would push my over

He gripped my hips pulling me closer as his hands shook his eyes rolled back and with one more thrust that was it.

"SHANE SHANE SHANE" I no longer moaned but screamed as the thrust ot sent my juices a flow as I felt him come into me his juices warming me up.

"Mitchie" He said sighing pleasurable

As both our chests heave against each other nothing was as pleasurable as this moment every 2 weeks I lived for this and this time was the best yet after the 6 months we have been experiencing this.

I felt his lips touch mine as I kiss him softly and stifle my groan as he slowly pulls out and wraps me back in his which I curl up into. It was amazing to feel our sweaty bodies all into one. Even though it was hot we never left this position after the amazing love until he had to leave which was morning so we had time.

"I love you" He mumbled into my ear that he always did and I smiled. I knew he meant it and it showed in every fibre of my body

"I love you too" I say raising my face from his chest kissing his chin then resting my hand back into his chest my body in his arms the blanket resting upon us.

"Let's sleep my love" He says stroking my hair.

We soon fall asleep with nothing but our love on our minds. Every time before I fall asleep I smile wondering how it would be for us together. It would be amazing. He loved Tess but not the way he loved me, it both emotional and physical ways. Sure he cheated on her but he did love her in way to not make him leave her. I had him in the most intimate ways we could imagine and as the best keep secret I would always have him twice a month at our over nights.

**A/N: Alright if you read this you should be older and be comfortable reading this. If not it is clearly rated M three times. So don't blame me. I wanted to try writing a descriptive love scene. If you read this please review. Enjoy! Iif you want a secodn chapter, which I have thought off let me know, and if enough people want one I will write one more to this one-shot series.**

**~Kim**


	2. Done With You

Done With You

Hey it's Mitchie, yes again. So it is now about the middle of March and has been a few months since we first encountered each other. Shane and I have still kept up the secret but somehow it is so much better now. We no longer play the game. We have more mature meeting even though they all end up in the bedroom, sweaty, hot and both of us naked panting until we can breathe normal again, nothing wrong with that.

We always have dinner again and some wine or beer which ever we decided. After we walk to the couch and sit town talking and teasing slightly and then we give in and start on the couch and then make our way to my bedroom were the door closes and we let our bodies to that talking, we have to sometime, only twice a month we get that, we can't waste time now can we. Definitely not, maybe you are rolling your eyes but you haven't seen him like I have, trust me you would agree with me.

Anyways we were doing good having fun. I still loved him and every time he told me it felt more and more real it was amazing. I meant it all the time but I was starting to believe what we had could maybe actually work. I still do however last week I was totally lost for word. I had no idea he was saying this and I was so not prepared for it. I mean I was in awe and shock I almost wanted to slap him. Although after that the rough loving satisfied me. I didn't want to slap him because I was mad, may sound weird but I was so happy slap that smirk right of his face for making me happy. He always did with his body but now his words helped and well it almost felt like something was about to begin. Little did I know now a week later something had and it was beginning and happening fast, and it all started with three words "done with you?"

How about I take you back to that day where I was in shock, awe and confusion. You are about to be drawn into this story. Those words give me a chill like I said I could slap him form happiness. Although I was sure the night before he was slapped enough. Sorry I am getting ahead of myself. Alright so back a week ago to the day we are currently in.

_It was the day Shane was here to cut would and his bi-weekly payment and enjoyment. We decided as you know this is how I paid him but I enjoyed it just as much maybe a little more than him but I would never tell him that. I had prepared dinner and he was just coming in from outside. He took off his jacket and instead of putting on his hot plaid skirt he left himself in a wife beater and as he slipped his glasses over his eyes he sat down._

"_Smells good babe" He said as I smile at him thinking to myself...babe?_

"_Thanks here you go" I say smiling setting down the plates of steak and potatoes which I had prepared._

_The dinner was good. We actually talked and not about the town or rumours that started of everyone but us we just talked about life. The way normal couples would do. Don't get me wrong I'm not complaining but I was slightly confused until I would eventually figure something out._

_After we each had some homemade cookies and milk. I stood up and we did the dishes then instead of pretending to leave he took my hand in his. Another weird and walked over to the couch that we sat on a few weeks before then when our talks started, this was slightly weird, was he ending the affair, oh god no._

"_I have something important to tell you Mitch" He said and I was nervous and apparently it showed on my face "Don't worry it's nothing bad for you" he said and I sighed_

"_For me, is it bad for you?" I asked worried for him_

"_Only if a slap counts" He asked and I gave him a weird look._

"_What would make someone slap that masterpiece of a face" I said and he chuckled as I blushed he never really knew I thought that or it at least I never said it before_

"_Three words that should've been said when we started this" He said and now even though he said not to be I was worried just hiding it from my face_

"_Which were" I said thinking the I Love you we have shared I was praying not and those words were not even close to what he said_

"_Done With You" He said and I looked at him_

"_I mean I understood if you told that to me but I mean if it's not me then who..." I said then stopped and he looked at me.... "Really why" I said and all he did was rub his thumb along my hand then brought it up to his lips and places a soft kiss upon my hand_

"_You" He said and I couldn't help but smile_

"_She knows..." I said afraid and he shook his head_

"_Just that I love someone else, not who" he said_

"_So really you are done with her, what about possible kids, or the church, a divorce I mean they are so many things that people are going to be mad about and I ruined a marriage I was not meaning to do that. I mean I am so going to hell for this and I can't I mean you should stay with...." I stopped not able to say her name_

"_Stop rambling Mitchie. No kids, we haven't had sex since the first 3 months of marriage we would've almost had them by now. The church doesn't matter my heart isn't in it I can't love her like I love you till death do us part, never going to happen. You didn't ruin it you made it bearable because every two weeks I could look forward to something out of that hell hole of a marriage with that bitch. If you are going to hell I am going to be there right there beside you. Think of this though. You made my life better and making life's better is a gift of god so we should go to heaven because I made your life better too" He smiles this time kissing my lips and I smiled_

"_Really well are you getting a divorce" I ask_

"_Two weeks it will be official" He smiles "I was hoping I could soon get my own place and then maybe you could..." He said but I interrupted_

"_People would know we had an affair" I said_

"_I don't care, I love you I want the world to know that now" He said and I sighed_

"_Alright I give him but maybe you could move in here. So many memories, I'm all settled therefore it is somewhat organized you just have to move in eventually" I smile still surprised though_

"_Sounds great" he leaned in to kiss me_

"_One thing" I say "This is actually happening you love me and leaving Tess to be with me, and yeah?" I say and he laughs_

"_I am Miss Torres does that bother you" He says putting his sexy voice on a hand taking my waist_

"_Not" He pulls me on to his lap "At all" I say as his lips crash upon mine. We get into the bedroom a few minutes later and for some reason the sex was rough and hard but it was amazing. I could not believe he was going to be mine, all mime and no-one would never change that. _

Sitting her now thinking about that night it now making me horny wanting him as I won't for at least another week, I think. See what you made me do. I had to fill you in and now I'm hot and horny wishing Shane was here. I finished dinner an hour ago it was almost 7 and very dark. I suddenly needed a shower plus a little touching never heard, I would be washing up. I was headed into the bathroom when I jumped back to the sound of the doorbell. It was dark, 7 who the hell would be at my door. I was almost scared as I shuffled close to the door.

"Deliver for Miss. Torres" I heard and I had to hold back my laugh

I leaned against the door "Unless it's a tall brooding man with amazing hands who knows every inch of me and moving in with me I won't sign anything" I said

"Only a kiss works" He said and I opened the door and leaned in to kiss him. I actually flung myself into his arms kissing him as I wrapped my legs around his waist and he wrapped his arms around my back

"What are you doing here?" I asked happy

"I'm your delivery" He laughs

"Well then I must sign for you" I say kissing him again "There now I accept you" I say laughing and he just shakes his head flashing I smile

He sets me down and I notice a duffle bad. "Kicked out?" I asked

"Happily" He said smiling and I smiled back

"Good because you are happily invited in" I said kissing him again and then he carried his bag in and then kissed me again the door wide opened and I giggle.

I kicked the door closed kissing him." I was just about to shower so this isn't really a good time" I said and he laughed as I looked at him serious

"Well being around you does make me fell sweaty and dirty" He smiled and I looked at him raising an eyebrow as he start unbuttoning his shirt.

"My shower is small" I said

"The more reason to be pressed together" He said now upon my ear and I shivered he know I was caving in, why does he have this affect on me.

"I don't know" I said shyly walking away taking my shirt off throwing it to the ground. Sliding my skirt off leaving in my in a thong and bra. I look back as I open the door to the bathroom. "I thought this is what you wanted" I said walking in closing the door smiling to my self

I start the water and start getting more undressed. I loved remembering his face and shock look as I started to disappear into the bathroom. I stepped into the shower standing there hoping he would come. I sigh and lean again the wall closing my eyes the water covering my body slowly and I still haven't heard the door or anything. I sighed turning my body more towards the water and run my hands through my hair closing my eyes loving the moment of peace. Luckily hands where there to catch me when something grabbed me from behind. I squealed slipping but there were the hands again.

I heard a soft chuckle and I turn around after steadying myself seeing the now wet, naked Shane holding my waist definitely enjoying this. Oh man I was so caving in fast.

"Glad you could join me" I said kissing him as he returns it pulling my hips to him.

"Wouldn't miss it" He says kissing me again then onto my wet neck. The wetness of my neck mixing with his lips was something even I couldn't explain it was like a chemical reaction I definitely wanted a lot. God this was good and he knew I was enjoying it. I tried so hard to hold my composure to tease but that one soft moan slipped from my lips and I felt a smile on his lips as he continued on my neck. He knew my body oh to well. I was cursing it at the moment but I decided I might as well have some fun with this...

I moaned leaning my head back and I felt his mouth coming to mine and I miss his lips going to his sweet spot behind his ear and he chuckles and a ragged breath. "So that is how it is" He whispers

"Of course" I say as I continue on his sweet spot licking it and when I blow on it softly he lets out a soft moan god that was definitely erotic and made me so much more turned on and apparently so was he as I felt his member rubbing against my inner thigh.

I smile as I feel his hands start roaming above my hips along my torso until they latch onto my breast massaging him his lips trying to lick my ear and biting my ear lobe slightly. I let out a moan that he hears and I lean against the back of the shower moving my head so his lips capture mine and I kiss him fully as he keeps massaging my fully erect nipples with his fore fingers. God I loved it as I moaned again but a louder more erotic noise through the kiss.

I run my tongue along his lips as my hand run through his wet hair and it was an amazing sensation as I slightly pull it as he lets out a few moans both of us loving this. Our tongues battling for dominance as my hands start roaming above his hips. This was really romantic and loving. It wasn't rough and fast like our other times. It was like we were being slow showing out love fully this time and anywhere but a bed was nice for a change I moaned not able to get enough of this loving.

I felt his tongue leave mine and groaned until I felt it on my collar bone. His hands were on the wall beside my shoulders and he was holding hid place. I was so turned on and I could still his member. I grabbed him and starting pumping him gently with my hand he teased me with my nipples well this really gets him teased.

"Don't Tease" He said as I let go then went to his back and not near his throbbing member

"You stop too" I moan into his mouth kissing me

**(Let's switch minds)**

**Shane's Point of View**

I feel her hand reach around me and all of the sudden the water gets hotter and as it cascades down her body she moans and it was sexier now. Our bodies were definitely loose now though because of the steam. I kissed her ready to take it all the way and I sensed her readiness as well.

My strong arms wrapped around her slim wet body and I lift her up as she quickly wraps her legs around my body right in position for my entrance. She wrapped her arms around my neck and whispered something in my ear that made me shiver and I know our love was true and I was about to show it.

"Make love to me" She whispered and I would not argue

"Always my love I love you" I whisper into ear and she smile as she lifts her body a little off the wall and I slip in as she gasps against my lisp kissing me as I start thrusting slow and not fully in.

I felt her hand grip my back for support and the scratches were full of pleasure. I smiled and I would never forget that sensation. I started going slightly faster me slipping fully in and going so I was almost out.

"Shane faster" She moaned yet I just kept going slow enjoying this more than I ever had

"Not yet, slow, loving I want to make love, make it last forever" I said and she shivered

"Yes please" She moans as I keep going gradually picking up a little speed taking her by shock as she gasps and moaning as she latches her lips against mine as I agree.

I get faster and harder and it had lasted a long time but we were both getting ready. We wanted to orgasm we wanted the pleasure to pour through our bodies. We were ready and I was ready to get this going. I started going harder. She pushed her hips upon mind as we started grinding each other hard and fast and god it was getting me there fast.

"Almost there... babe more" He moaned I knew what I had to do

"Hold on" I whispered and I let my one hand slip from her back coming just below are grinding hips letting my forefinger find her throbbing clit.

"Oh god" She gasped digging her nails into my back leaning her head back. I was getting there and I was hoping she was ready I was so close. It was hard but I kept going keeping the pace up

"Oh god... Shane SHANE!" she screams her walls tightened around my erect member and god I knew she was ready

"Almost babe, wait almost" I begged as I kept going harder and harder and faster getting there.

"Come with me" She moaned

I thrust one more time and I feel her body tighten. "SHANE...yes right I'm coming oh my god Shane yes here it "She screams

I pull her hips closer "Oh Mitchie" I Sigh as I let my juiced flow into her and feel her let go as well.

That was hot and sexy and passionate and lover and slow and god I never had sex with anyone like that before. Wait I didn't have sex with Mitchie I just made love to her. That though had me smiling. I slip out as she groans. We were both soaked in many ways.

We watch each other off now still panting but getting clean. I turn off the shower when I let her step out and then me I had he a towel and wrap around her body as I wrap mine around me. I was feeling weak and tired and she kept yawning. We dried off then I got a blow dryer and blew us fully dry.

"Let's sleep like this" I said and she smiled

We climbed into her bed naked. She curled up into my arm like she did after we had sex. It was the same just since we were in the shower we were dry now and we made love instead of have sex.

I curled her up tight and kissed her cheek stroking her hair. I let me one hand rub her pack and I smiled not knowing why I deserved this. Sure I wasn't fully divorced yet but that never stopped me before. I loved her and I know knew what true love and sex felt like. Like nothing I ever felt before and that scared me but made my life that much more exciting. I knew I would be with Mitchie forever and that started right her right now, tonight in the dark of her bedroom. I smiled knowing this was all I need as I myself fell into the unconsciousness we know as sleeping.

**A/N: Alright so another chapter and I was going to make this a one-shot then it turned into a two-shot but now I want to right more. I might make it a 5-10 chapters I think, maybe more maybe less but definitely a mini story because it's too fun to right and I mean it's nice to try writing something different. Don't worry I am still continuing with Family and Love or Fame and Los. Enjoy and Review.I need to thank my friend Brittanywho encouraged me to post this... when I was nervous about it so thanks Brittany. You always gave me the idea to make me want to write another chapter so thank you this becomign a mini story started with you makign me post it.... so yay you!**

**~Kim **


	3. Finally Together, No Strings Attached

Finally Together, No Strings Attached

It has been a week since Shane came to stay that night. Tomorrow well today, its only 530am, is the final hearing the divorce would be settled. Which was going to be amazing and me Shane would officially be together and no-one can shun us. We have been going out on walks holding hands and such although some people just ignore us which is rather annoying. They were people that would usually talk to us but no we "sinned". It was such bull shit I mean sorry we fell in love but it was meant to be.

Nate somehow was very accepting the fact. He said he figured something was going on he was almost surprised that he didn't know. He then knew I knew the arrangement and that I had lied to him that one night but he said it was better that we didn't straight out tell him, well then anyways. We did tell him after we decided to actually do this and he wasn't mad he lied he actually said he understood.

Oh I forgot being a couple for a week has been amazing. We have made love I mean really who wouldn't want to, especially with Shane. Making love was only one thing we did together we did others as well. As I stated earlier we went for walks, we have even went to dinner and a movie the other night. However we didn't get the nicest looks people haven't really accepted it yet, especially the ones who were big fans of the Tess and Shane couple, although them together make me gag. Anyways yeah it has been amazing and hopefully it will continue. He even showed me how to chop wood. Not that I really needed anymore since it was spring but it was fun anyway, I was horrible but it was funny none the less.

We figured out we had more in common than just being attracted to each other. I learned some things as well. I knew he had grown up without his father as he was killed in a car crash when he was 5 so it was his uncle that taught him how to be a "man" although that sounds so stereotypical but whatever. So yesterday I had to go grocery shopping so I did and when I got home around lunch time Shane had made an amazing looking lunch I had to say I was surprised yet really shocked. This town is very old school and the females make the meals and the males do all the heavy work. Unless they live by themselves, well males, an example would be Nate, he doesn't have a girlfriend or fiancée or anything so he cooks for himself. Anyway back to Shane...

Apparently living with his mom her cooking has rubbed off on him. It was delicious and it was actually nice for him to do that. He had always helped me with the dished the nights he would spend over but I was still surprised. Don't get me wrong I wasn't complaining it was nice. He said he liked cooking and well it had always been a passion of mine so something we have in common.

He worked at the harbour almost every day but some days he gets off and we hang out around the water. I love the outdoors as does he. Don't ask why because I really have no Idea why? We have stuff in common and he is the easiest guy to talk to. It could be because we know each other on the most intimate level imaginable but I think it's just meant to be. Anyways enough about what has happened there will be more of that to come.

Currently I am laying in bed the sun just starting to seep through the windows. It was hot for early spring and I was currently in a pair of boy short panties and I sheet somewhat wrapped around my body covering my chest. I mean he has seen me before and I don't care but it was still cool that sheet was perfect. You might ask why I am up and too be honest I have no idea but I don't care I loved just laying beside him.

I know he is awake now as I feel his fingers start to make circle around my bare back. The sheet is covering my chest but in fell down so my back in bare. I almost shiver at the feel of his warm fingers. I loved this I mean who wouldn't. I smile as I let out a happy sigh as I feel his breath on the back of my neck as he places a soft sweet kiss. It was so intimate and I loved how could be intimate with just his subtle moves, it was like heaven at moments, this being one of those moments. I don't know how such a thing got me so lucky, but I never regretted it and now I would've been mad if I did, I loved it will ever fibre of my being, like I loved Shane and I know he felt the same way.

"Are you ready for today" I ask in a whisper

"More then I could express" he whispers back cuddling up to me as he wraps his arms around my small torso under the sheet.

"It's almost over" I whisper as I feel his bare chest against my back as I smile

"It is for me, I am already with you, the woman the takes up all my thoughts" He smiles and I giggle

"Way to make the moment Cheesy" I say turning around my chest now bare against his and our mouth so close I could feel his breath tickle my lips. It was long until I captured my lips upon his my hand cupping his cheek. It was one of those intimate, cheesy love scenes in a movie but I have to say sometimes Cheesy is a good thing.

The kiss was soft, slow and sweet and it was breath taking. We kissed for a few minutes and my one hand swept through his hair. We lost track of time in just that one kiss and locking into each other's we didn't know it was 6:30 until our alarm went off. I sighed as did he.

"I guess we should get up, I don't want to be late" He said

"You don't want to be too anxious or eager though babe" I said teasing him

"I would be signing everything now if It meant I could come back to this moment" he says and I giggle sitting up the sheet completely falling off not really caring.

"We will have time for plenty more, go shower well I make breakfast then I will shower when you head to court and I will meet you at the harbour after that?" I asked and he just smiled

"How about we shower together and safe water" he said and I just smiled and shook my head

"That sounds amazing and hot but it would be a bad idea we would be doing anything but getting clean?" I said and he chuckles

"Very true" he nodded kissing my cheek and making his way to the bathroom. I smile slipping on one of his button up shirts and walking into the kitchen making some eggs. We just needed something quick.

He showered and we ate breakfast then he kissed me goodbye and headed into town to do what he had to then he had some work to do at the harbour. I was meeting him there later as we were going to go the beach a mile away from the main harbour. He worked on the boats fixing motors and such. We have a really nice harbour and many of the men work there. He gets paid well but he told me he did it for more of the fun of it which I was glad. We were going to the beach for lunch and then probably for a swim which we haven't really done before, together anyway. Then I was thinking of coming back here or going somewhere to celebrate what happened today I was ready to make love to him again.

I showered getting dressed in my bikini then slipped on a pair of black jean shorts and a white tank top clearly showing I had a bathing suit on. I tied my hair up into a pony tail to keep it out of my face. I puttered around the house cleaning up and doing what I usually would. I did a few loads of laundry then put them away as I looked at my phone and it was about 12:00.

I grabbed my bag with the two towels and sunscreen in it. I slipped on my flip flops and my sunglasses to shield my eyes from the sun. I walked out of my house and headed towards Nate. We always talk about walking well that's because we find it better then cars. I never had a car so I usually got some rides from Nate. Shane has a car which he has kept. I drive it sometimes but he takes it to work so Nate was driving me down to the harbour as he had to go into town for something, you never really knew with Nate, I always joked he had some main squeeze but he would neither deny or admit it but whatever he was still cool.

I met up with him as we got into his Audi, remember our town is well off, just only some of us flaunt it, I would but I really rather use my money to eventually have a family and maybe reside somewhere else. Don't get me wrong I love the town but I would eventually want to live somewhere with more of a social community and life as well. I just never knew if Shane would go for it, but I think he will he sometimes wonders what it would be like to live in a city and well hopefully we can experience together someday soon.

It was a beautiful day and I smiled stepping out of the Nate's car into the harbour which was gorgeous. The water was bluer then the sky and I started walking towards the dock smiling at the people around down. I avoided the one person that was always there, Tess's brother who said he hated me for helping Shane break her heart, but I heard he liked me so I avoid him as much as possible. I get near the end of the dock and see Shane whipping of his hands off getting off of a boat.

"Hey sexy" I say smiling

"Hey Missy" He says picking me up swinging me around and I laugh

"Put me down" I say seriously

He puts me down and pulls me to him kissing him as my one arm goes around his neck and I kiss back. "It's over"

"It's just the beginning, my life with you" He says smiling as I laugh

"Yeah I can't wait" I smiled

"Alright, well how about we go have our picnic on the beach I'll tell you what went on today, then we can spend the rest of it together, I'm done here" he said taking my hand as we started back up the dock.

We made our way towards the car and he grabbed the picnic basket which apparently he made and we decided to walk to the beach. It wasn't that far plus it was a gorgeous day. He took my free hand in his as we freely walked together in public actually 100% free to do what we please. We already had but now that he was free of that bitch we were free to be together in every way, no string attached, it felt amazing.

When we got to the beach we found a place where the sun was beaming down upon our bodies. As Shane set out the blanket and food I took off my tank top revealing the top of my new red string bikini. I watched intently as he stripped off his shirt and we sat down beside each other as he finished setting out the food. There was fresh pasta salad with amazing looking sandwiches, strawberries with chocolate and water. Wow health freak much? Just kidding I love him for it.

We sat there enjoying the sun eating then we put the stuff away and lay on the blanket. We decided that we would let the sun get us warm before we went into the water. I took off my shorts and lay beside him in only my bikini which he apparently enjoyed as he watched me and I just rolled my eyes. He was already in his swims shorts. I sit up thinking about going into the water then I look to my left to see him laying there his eyes closed then looked to my right seeing my bottle of water begging to be released. I undo it taking a huge sip then I stand up and tip it over letting it fall onto his body as his eyes snap open. I laugh at the look of his face. He sits up and I jump back dropping the water bottle backing away. He gets up and I smile at him as I turn and take off towards the water.

Just as I get into the water I feel his arms wrap around me spinning me around as I left kicking my legs in the water splashing me. He swings me into bridal style and I smile until I realize his smirk as he starts walking farther into the water.

"Don' you dare" I screamed just as he lifted me up and tossed me into the water being submerged as I resurface I glared at him the water up to my chest now

"I felt like it" He said shrugging as he walked over to me

"Well I feel like this" I said my hands on his shoulder and leans in about to kiss him then push him under as his hands grip my waist and pull me under water too

I swim over to him and place my lips upon his under water. "I didn't mind" he smiles pulling me close as we share a passionate kiss in the water.

For an hour or so we played around in the water laughing and splashing each other and teasing each other. It was about four when we decided to head back to shore and noticed the beach was pretty much deserted. Everyone was going home before the sunset. I was feeling daring.

"Babe" I say turning towards him

"I know it's not a custom, but could we sit on the beach and watch the sunset. It's always really been a fantasy of mine. It will set around 7ish then we can go home or something?" I asked walking over to him as he wraps my his arms around me

"Definitely" he says kissing me and then I feel him pull the string of my top as it falls and I snatch it up from the water then continue kissing him my bare chest against his

"Must you?" I asked

"Yeah you see my chest only fair" He says and I roll my eyes

"True" I laugh as he picked me up as I wrap my legs around his waist and top less we make our way back over to the blanket.

I lay down on my stomach covering my chest as he walks over where they keep the umbrellas and sets one up right behind us. I turn over my chest now revealed as he then hovers over me kissing me the taste of salt water on his lips irresistible. I kiss back running my hand up and down his back. We didn't think many others would show up but just in case the umbrella was a good idea.

We made out for a good hour or so only breaking apart 2 times for air closer to the end as it kept getting hotter our breathing more heavier and un even. I sat up as the sun started too set and put on my bikini tip which was now dry from being in the sun. I sat in between his two legs and laid my head on his chest as his arms wrapped around my tiny frame.

We smiled sitting there in complete silence and he kissed my head a few time and I would look up and kiss his chin every once in a while. It was romantic and sensual and just this should be a weekly routine. I don't understand why staying out past dark was bad. The sun was now down and the sky was dark and I looked up as the stars lit it up. It was absolutely gorgeous.

"Babe, let's pack up and get out of here, I want to take you somewhere" he said and he starting packing up our stuff and then he folded the blanket up putting it in the picnic basket. We lock hand and get into the car putting the stuff in the trunk.

"Alright, let's go" I said smiling as he started up the car and started towards some place unknown, well obviously he knew where it was just as of now I have no idea.

We headed in the direction of our house. We drove past it and I looked at him weird as he just smiled and I let out a laugh as he winked and started farther into the outskirts of town. He then turned on to this dirt road I have never been down. I looked at him and he smiled.

"You'll see" he said as he pulled up into a small little clearing of green grass.

"What are we going to do" I ask having an Idea

"What do you want to do" He smiled at me slyly and I lean over kissing him as he turned off the engine and then unbuckles my seatbelt leaning back in my sit.

"Dance in the rain" I said laughing as I got out of the car and load behold it started raining. Wow this was romantic, talk about weird though. I kicked off my shoes and started dancing around in my shorts and bikini tip getting wet again. He grabbed my hands and we danced around in circles until he pulled me in kissing me as the rains started falling harder as drops would look like they were melting from his skin it was amazing.

"This is such a turn on" He growls in my ear and I giggle letting go of his one hand and lean against the car as he leans on me kissing it and he reached for the back door and opens it. He steps away from me and I slip in backwards my eyes following him. He gets in closing the door and I lean my back against the other door my legs on the seat as he is now laying down as much as he can hovering over me kissing me and I kiss back my hands taking his shirt off. It was soaked but I didn't care I wanted him now and I was going to have him.

I kiss him as I move into a sitting position then we pull away as he takes my top off tossing it to the front of the car. "Let's make this easier." I whispered in his ear as he sat down like he normally would "Lay down" I sat moving around so he could his legs slightly bed so he could fit. I sat upon his legs untying the drawstring on his swim shorts. I lean down kissing him as I start sliding then down. I move my hips up on his legs farther so his shorts are below his knees and he gets them off.

I smile at him kissing him as he his know naked and as I kiss his neck I feel his erection around my hips and I giggle. "Excited I see" I say and see the fire in his eyes and his hand go to my shorts. It was so squished but it was becoming way hot way fast and I don't know why I was still in clothes. He starts taking them down and I lean back bringing my knees up to take them off. He moans as he can fully see my core and I giggle "You like the few" I say staying like that for a moment as his one hand starts towards my thigh.

"Let me please you babe" I say as I lean forward my chest grazing his as I whisper into his ear. I untie the side on my bikini and slip it off my core upon his leg as he moans. His hand venture towards my chest and starts massaging my breasts forcefully and I moan leaning back as he can see my hot spots and I really want him in me. I put my hand on his chest and raise myself slightly as I move more forward as he groans when I sit down letting him slip into me slowly until he is fully in and I moan in pure pleasure.

"Is this new for you" I whisper as I start moving up and down letting him get the feeling of thrusting into me as I let him slip out then sit back on him.

"Ye...yeah" He says shakily his hand on my breasts holding me tight.

"So rough babe so rough" I moan as I start doing it faster leaning forwards and I feel my chest bouncing slightly his hands still holding them

"Keep going babe... yes" He moans as I see his eyes starting to roll back and I know he was enjoying this.

I go faster and rougher on top of him as my hands grip his shoulders my nails digging in a little. His one hand grabs the front of the one seat and I moan as I feel his hand venture to my clit as he starts playing it. This was hot I could barely breath and he was trying to hold on as his was leg was shaking. His hand gripping onto the seat like it was all he could do. I knew I was wet and more so as he kept fooling around on my clit. I stopped giving him the thrusting motion and pulled myself forward on his body as he almost goes in dipper and he groans in pleasure. I keep pulling forwards ever so slightly. Finally I can't anymore and my body is shaking and I fee him trembling. I push my hips into his and my hands on his chest I lean my torso back so he can see me fully. He closes his eyes as I thrust once more and he practically screams at the intensity as I feel him let go as well as I. I let him stay in me as I orgasm on top of him my chest heaving. He opens his eyes running his hands through his hair and looks at me my nipples still erect as I still sit on top of him.

I lean down kissing him as he grace fully accept my lips. I raise my hips and slowly let him slip out as my groan is muffled by his lips. That was hot and a car really I never know it could be so fun, well girl on top that was intense. I loved how he could easily reach my clit it was heaven and he had a really good view.

I kiss him then pull away the image of his eyes rolling back kept playing in my head. That was so hot and I knew he was enjoying himself and well I was enjoying myself too. We wiggled around finding what we could to put back on even though it was all wet.

"Babe its cold rain, our clothes our cold, our bodies are hot let's stay here" He said and I looked at him

"One minute" I say getting out and retrieving the blanket form the trunk and I quickly put my bikini bottoms on.

I got back in slipping them off. He was leaning against the door with his legs on the bench. I got behind his legs leaning against his chest my head on his shoulder, my legs resting along his. I pulled the blanket over up to cover us well most of us. Some of our legs were still showing but that was fine.

I was tired and sweaty and his arms slid around my naked frame and he kisses my temple. Let's sleep my love" He said as I felt my eyes constantly trying to close

"I love you" I say as my eyes finally closed

"I love you too" he whispered as I felt his breath become even just as mien did as well. We feel asleep in the car as the rain started pounding harder against the car. It was so dangerous so hot and so fun, and because he was done with Tess it felt so right, so needed, so loving and most of all so mine.

**A/N: There we go. It was hard to write a scene within the car but I think I did okay. I did what I could, so I hope you liked it. I still have a few ideas I can write for this story type thing. I know the time frame is skipping weeks and such but it's not a long story. I think it will be only 5 chapters. Anyways enjoy and review.**


	4. Moving On

Moving On

A month has now passed and not much has happened. We still make love and still have fun together just being beside each other. We go to the beach once a week and watch the sunset it just doesn't usually end like the first time. We usually go out for dinner then come back home and just sit with each other and go to sleep. I am currently on the couch rubbing his back as he is a little stressed out. We had talked about what went on at the trial, there was something Tess and he agreed on but surprise, she changed her mine so he is currently freaking out about it.

They had decided that it would be awkward to keep living in the same small town where everyone knows everything and all the secrets even ours is out now. They decided that both of them couldn't leave in the same place. Tess had offered to leave because she had moved her at first to be with him and find love well that happened, for a brief them me and him found love so that all crashed and burned.

Apparently Tess decided that this became more like a home then just a place she fell in love with. Which we all know was bull shit. I don't know why she wanted to stay here but Shane had an idea. He thinks it's because she doesn't want to give him the satisfaction of getting what he wants and honestly I agree. He has lived here all his life and now well she's trying to take that as well.

"Look babe, I know this is hard, and she is being a total bitch but there is a solution to this" I said and he looked at me

"She is a total bitch. I've lived here all my life, and what could possibly be the solution to this" he asked and I rubbed his back

"Don't let her have the satisfaction. Me and you move start a new life together somewhere else. This will always be your home and the start of your life but now we can move and start a new chapter are chapter together" I said and he smiled

"Really" he asked kissing my cheek

"Yeah I really mean it" I said smiling

"Another reason why I love you, you can find a positive in anything. The positive in this is our life together, whether if it is here or anywhere else in the world it is our life." He says smiling and he takes my hand

"I love you too" I said leaning in as we captured each other's lips in a sweet kiss.

The kiss wasn't so innocent after a few minutes. My hands were no tangled within his hair and my legs were wrapped around his waist as I was sitting on his lap. Apparently the Tess thing was over, finally. I pulled away and slid off.

"I should start dinner" I suddenly said and walked off into the kitchen as I let my hips sway knowing his eyes followed me

"Oh come on babe" He said following me himself and wraps his arms around me from behind me. "Let's have dessert first" He whispers "I chose you" He says into my ear and I almost shiver as I fell his lips now press against my neck.

"Babe... shouldn't we get energy to make love before we actually make love" I said not moving out of his arms.

"We use energy, so we would just have to eat after" he whispers into my ear and let out a giggle

"If we have sex I am not cooking after it" I stated seriously trying not to laugh

"I'll cook for you, in the nude" He said and at that I burst out laughing "Seriously" he said and I looked up at him

"Seriously?" I asked

"Yeah, you can watch" He smiles and I giggle

"Tempting" I said turning in his arms to now face him "Deal" I said kissing him and he pulled back

"Deal?" he asked and I nodded kissing him as I felt his hands slowly slide the straps of my tank top down my arms.

"You don't waste anytime" I said laughing and he chuckled

"Why would I want to do that" He says huskily into my ear picking me up and I wrap my legs around his waist.

He starts walking towards the door way to the living room but before we make it there he sets me upon the kitchen table where we had eaten many meals. Why did I have a feeling we weren't exactly going to eat on the table, well not food.

I feel his lips press against mien as I was sitting on the table. This was almost more erotic and more exciting than the car. If you told me about a year ago I was about to have sex on my kitchen table with Shane Gray I would've laughed in your face but I planned on doing anything but laugh at this moment, if you understand what I am saying. I kiss back wrapping my around his neck as his hands are still on my back I let my legs drop from his waist as he stands inside of them leaning forward kissing me feverishly. I kiss back as my hand fall from his neck and I start unbuttoning his shirt and then start sliding it down his arms letting it fall to the ground.

He starts lifting mine up as he pulls away working on my neck now as he lets the top slide over my hand and I notice him toss it behind him. This was becoming intense and I had to say I was enjoying it. I feel him slightly pushing me back as I now lay on the kitchen table my legs still over the edge. I close my eyes letting out a moan and I see his body now hovering over me, god he was sexy. I felt his lisp pressed against mine as I let my hands run down his body ending at his jeans. I undid the button and try to push them down. I slide up a little so my legs are mostly on the table as he kicks his jeans off moving up so his lips can attach to mine again. He was only in his boxers and through my jeans I could clearly feel him hardening, I couldn't believe we were going to have sex on a table. God I couldn't wait.

I kiss him back my hand on his back. I gasp as in one quick motion he rolls over so I'm on top. Did he want me to take control? I guessed not as he soon undid my pants well kissing me and pushing them down flipping us over again so he was back on top. Guess he was controlling this. I didn't mind I was just glad this table was sturdy, it was about to get plenty of use. I used my feet to let my pants fall to the ground.

"Oh baby" I hear him say as I felt his mouth kiss down to my breasts, which were bare. Maybe it was a good think I didn't put on a bra after my shower, it saved a little bit of time.

I felt him kiss them and gently tease them and suck on them. God his mouth was heavenly as his hands traveled down my body hooking onto the side of my panties. All I wanted as this moment was him inside of me. I felt his hands run down my legs and I let then fall from my feet to the grounds. I gasped and moaned as I felt his fingers slip into my burning desire.

"Four play, really?" I asked moaning as he kept increasing the pace pleasuring me

"We have the whole day my love" He whispered against my lips. I wanted him inside me, I didn't want to enjoy this but my body could not deny the pleasure he was providing me with.

"SHANE!" I moaned enjoying this, his fingers thrusting hard and fast inside of me. God it was good, but I could tell an orgasm would not come of this he wasn't hitting my clit at all, what a waste this was. As soon as I thought that I felt his body slowly leave mine his fingers still going fast. I was about to ask until I felt his wet tongue slide along my clit. I started squirming, holy fuck he was getting me gone.

"YES, YES, YES SHANE OH BABY YES" I moan as I arch my back my hips rising. I was about to climax my breathing heavily

"Come babe" He said against my skin. He ran his tongue along my clit one more item forcefully and I felt my juices release.

"OH GOD SHANE" I no longer moaned but screamed coming all over his fingers. I felt him now moving up to my lips kissing me. He hand cupping my cheek.

I moan as I see him lick one of his fingers that were in me. "You taste heavenly" he said and I leant up taking his other finger in my mouth tasting me. "Babe, that's... that's hot" he tried to get out and I felt his hardness get more so. God I tasted good but I wanted to taste him so bad. But then we never got to the sex if I would do that. Well I was going to try something.

I flip us over with the strength I still hand and kissed his lips and I pulled his boxers down and he softly moans. "This is for you babe" I say kissing down his chest until I start towards his thighs. I still can't believe we are on the table. Somehow it was surprisingly big enough for us to fully lay across it, which was good so I could to this. I know I was being risky but I wanted to taste him, so bad.

I start kissing his erection and I just smiled into my kisses and he started to groan and moan grabbing the sheets. I saw him get harder if that was even possible. I loved how hard I could get him. I was really risking ruining the sex but I was sure it would be worth it and I would try to save it so we could get sex too. I soon kissed back to the tip and wrapped my warm mouth around it. I start moving my mouth around it as well as my tongue feeling him shake slightly I knew he was enjoying this.

"Shit baby I'm coming" He groaned gripping the sheets and I know I wanted him to fully come but I didn't as well.

"Just a little" I whispered him still in my mouth knowing my hot breath hit him

"Yes I'm coming, Oh MITCHIE" He screamed and I felt him start to come in my mouth. I swallowed what I could and as I felt him starting to get less hard I pulled out and held him firmly in my hands.

"Stay hard babe. Come on stay hard." I said rubbing him lightly "Come on babe" I said and I soon feel his legs loosen and his erection stayed

"How the hell?" he said panting surprised

"I don't know you want me bad" I whispered into his ear lying on top of him again. I know he was weak but I knew he still wanted control as he flipped us over again and kissed me feverishly wanting me

"Let's make love" he said as I close my gasping as he pushes in and I love the pleasure it brings me and instantly he starts thrusting. He had never started so fast. I groaned. He usually waits a few minutes, I guess he was anxious. To be honest I was too but I got to taste him and that made me much more aroused, he was amazing. In my mind all I thought was having sex on this table, gave eating a whole different meaning. That was so naughty and I loved thinking that.

I moaned digging my nails into his back as his thrust became harder. He was really putting rough into this. I didn't mind it was mind blowing sex and it was amazing. I felt his lips attach to mine and he slightly bit my lips and I moaned to stop me from moaning. I was loud and I knew it was getting out of control. Hell I was about to come and he wasn't even near my clit.

"SHANE IM LOSING IT" I screamed removing my lips from his

"Wa...it" He said breathlessly and I knew he wasn't quite ready yet

I let him continue thrusting and was shaking trying to keep it for him. I felt him get faster and I knew he was ready to come. I was going to come again and I wanted to get off so much. I was going to help make this mind blowing. I let my one hand release his back and slip upon my clit. I moaned as I ran circles along it my one finger upon his member.

"Holy shit babe, yes" He moaned thrusting my one finger upon his and I felt him start to shake. I felt our bodies trembling. I raise my hips grinding ours together roughly

"I'm there" I moaned into his ear

"Come with me" He groaned

"YES! YES BABE IM SO COMING" I Screamed as his lips captures mine. I felt him sigh into my lips as I released and felt his juices flow into me.

That was hot. I was still shaking and I felt him trembling him as well. He rolled on his side as well as I did. He wrapped his arms around me. For countless moments we laid their trying to catch our breath in each other's arm as he kept inside me. This was so sexual, so intimate, so much more then I could've asked for, and most of all it was love to last a life time.

It was at least 30 minutes later and he finally removed himself and then we were still laying there. Our breathing was again normal and we both sat up. I stayed sitting on the table well Shane went and quickly showered. He came out 15 minutes later still damp a towel wrapped around his waist. He was nude; a towel didn't really count as clothes.

"You're dripping wet" I said pouting seeing a trail of water following him

"Sorry I thought you'd like to see the water evaporate off my body" he said teasingly leaning into kiss me as I still sit on the table. I kiss back and smiled

"Well it is hot, are you going to make dinner?" I ask and he chuckles

"Yes I am, we made a deal" He says kissing me again then heads to fridge

"I'll be right back" I called walking into the room. I jumped into the shower for only about 5 minutes then got dressed in a pair of boy shorts and a tank top. I was still hot from our love. I tied up my hair then walked out wanted food for an energy source.

I went into the kitchen and with hot water and half a bottle of dish soap I started washing the table. Not that there was a lot of a mess, okay there was but I'm sure I could sanitize it enough?

"Maybe we can eat in the living room?" He suggested

"Yeah let's leave the table here when we move" I said and he laughed agreeing

I kept scrubbing it clean well watching him cook in only a towel. It was hot. I was so impressed he knew how to cook it was amazing. "I love that you cook" I said and he laughed

"You've said that, the only woman who have said that actually" He says smiling at me

"Girl's our made for much more then cooking, and men are made for much more then working outside" I said and he agreed

"Yeah, that's what makes the world go around" He said finally serving up plates well I now scrubbed my hands as much as I could. I cleaned with a cloth and sponge but just to be slightly sanitary, not that what I did earlier was but I did brush my teeth.

That night we ate dinner of the coffee table in the living room and then curled up fully clothed on the couch and rented a movie over Vu. We rented The Proposal it was very cute but very funny as well. I cried too and Ryan Reynolds was really hot but I didn't tell Shane I thought that. After the movie we got up and went to bed. I loved sleeping in Shane's arm even though it was hotter outside around this time of year. I would never get bored of feeling his arms snake around my frame and pull me close. I soon fell asleep to a kiss on my temple as his hands stoked my hair.

It's now 9am the next morning and I just sat on the couch my laptop on my lap, of course, and my cup of coffee on the side table. Shane was at the harbour until 1 so I decided I would look for houses in other placed where we could start our life. I smile letting the sun from the window hit my bare shoulder and legs as I was in a tank top and jean shorts. I tied my air up so it was out of my face and opened up the internet, to start looking for houses, in a weird way looking for houses I was already starting my life with Shane.

I was on the internet for about an hour before I found a few places I was interested in. Shane and I decided we would move in a wealthy, estate type place. There was this one estate area I found that looked amazing. We had the money but I'll explain it first. This was one of those estates that the neighbourhood was surrounded in hedges and had one main entry, which had gates and on the internet it looked absolutely amazing. There were currently 5 houses for sale. 3 of them looked amazing. I did a virtual tour of just the area and the trees and grass were a luscious green I was in love with it already.

I definitely booked marked this it was also an hour outside of Los Angeles and it seemed really secluded which was good to. Even though we weren't famous it was nice to just be somewhere you felt comfortable and it seemed like a great place to raise kids if we were eventually to have any? Which neither of us has bought up yet, well not together anyway, I knew he and Tess once thought about it but that never happened.

Another hour later I found one more estate like area. It was in the New York area. On the outside of the city apparently a 20 minutes drive from Time's Square. It seemed like its own little world in the middle of an amazing city. It looked nice and there were 2 houses for sale. They were slightly bigger though. They each had 5 bedroom 3, full baths, 2 powder rooms and they were insane. The other ones in California were alright. They had 4 bedrooms, 3 full baths, 2 powder rooms but they also had a finished basement which made the 4th bedroom and 3rd full bath so it wasn't as extensive. The basement of the one's in new York were finished with made them more extravagant, I didn't think me and Shane would need that though, but hey we could look. We wanted a big house spoil ourselves and eventually I hoped be somewhere to start a family these places would be amazing. Either way we would be moving across the country. I don't know if I ever told you but this town is on the coast of Florida, too be honest I didn't even want to be in the same state as Tess and I always wanted to be near New York or California so all I need now was to convince Shane, I didn't think he would disagree though.

I eventually stopped searching around 12:00 and decided to get some lunch. I made a sandwich and some got some pasta salad that was in the fridge and a glass of milk. I did dishes and cleaned up then went back to the couch looking up more houses. I wasn't able to find much more until I found a great little estate development in the state of New Mexico. It was only about 3 years old and there was about 10 new houses still waiting to be sold. They looked decent I was about to click on one of the houses as I felt strong familiar hands cover my eyes.

"Guess who gorgeous" I heard Shane's husky voice whisper into my ear

I giggled "The love of my life" I said looking up as I removed his hand and he leant down and kissed me as I happily kissed back

"Found anything?" he asked moving around and sitting beside me

"Three estate neighbourhoods so far and in all there are 15 houses for sale. They're 10 in this one in New Mexico, and then 3 in California and 2 in New York. So far since I haven't seen this because I was interrupted I am more leaning towards the ones in California, although the New York ones are nice.

He chuckles and I look at him "Alright well let me see them too" He said leaning close to me as I started showing him what I had found.

We looked over the houses that were in the New Mexico area and some weren't that nice. We decided on 3 that we actually wanted to look at. Not all 10 houses were what we were looking for but at least we could have a look. I then moved to show him the New York ones.

"I really like that one babe" he said pointing to the one that I thought was the better of the 2 of course. Like I said before they have 5 bedrooms, 3 full baths and 2 powder rooms. This one also had a fully finished basement with a recreation room and another bedroom so that makes 6. I liked it too. The backyard was gorgeous. It had a salt water pool and there was a little creek separating the two parts of the backyard with a little bridge, if we moved into this development it would have to be this one.

"I do too. Just wouldn't it be too big for us?" I asked and he smiled kissing my cheek

"Eventually we might need a bigger one" he said chuckling. "We have the money babe, we will both get a job or just me if you want, and eventually we will need the space when we start a family. We might as well move once, instead of twice" He said and I smiled

"So you want a family too?" I asked

"Yeah I always wanted too babe. I didn't know I was wrongly dreaming it with Tess until I met you. You are the one that I wanted to begin it with. I mean if you eventually do" he said shyly

I squeeze his hand. "Yeah definitely. Alright so now to the California houses" I say going to the sight and I lean down handing him the laptop.

"You sleepy love" he asks stroking my hair and I nod

"Slightly, you look through them" I say closing my eyes

"How about you have a nap and I will wake you up in two hours?" he asked

"Alright I love you" I say standing up kissing him then I head into the bedroom and lay down to have a nap and quickly feel myself fall asleep.

**Shane's Point of View**

20 minutes after I sent her to bed I went in to check and she was sound asleep. I wrapped the blankets around her as she clearly didn't. I smiled chuckling to myself kissing her temple. God I loved her so much and I can't wait to start a family with her. I shower after my day at work then go to the kitchen looking up the houses then decided to book a trip next week for us to look at them and hopefully make an offer. However I was making a dinner so we could celebrate looking for a house on the beach tonight. We were going to watch the sunset then come back for dinner.

I know it's girlish but I always wanted to go on a date on the beach. Walking under the sun and moonlight having a fire, and that's what we were doing tonight. I don't care if we weren't to stay out past dark I wanted to and I would be with the love of my life. We are starting a new life together and what better then a new tradition. To watch the sunset no matter how late or how dark it was. I was safe with her by my side and she would always be safe with me. I finished getting the stuff ready for our picnic dinner.

I went on the internet booking us flights to and from the places where for next week. I could not wait to get out of here and start my life and family with Mitchie. Little did she know I planned a lot more than just seeing the houses on the trip, however I can't tell you quite yet but I was sure it would be well worth it? I worked out the flights then turned off her laptop and put it away after printing out the conformation. I smiled packing up the picnic basket and went to wake up Mitchie, for our beach date, I can't tell you how excited I was. I was fully in love with here and from here on out, I can only fall deeper.

**A/N: Here ya'll go. So originally I was going to make it longer. Have them make love twice because I had another idea of where to place it. It is still going to happen, just next chapter. It is going to be the beach date I just didn't want to make this much longer I hope you enjoy, don't forget to review.**

**~Kim**


	5. Beach Night

Beach Night

**Shane's Point of View**

We walked out of the house happily into the sunshine. It was still gorgeous out even though it was nearing 5:00. It had taken me longer than I expected to get everything ready. We got into the car and I started it up and left the driveway. I took her hand in mine kissing it then held it tightly.

"I love you" I said to her smiling

"I love you too" She said smiling as she opened the window and the wind sent her hair flying as she smiled laughing.

I loved moments like this. Feeling so in love like nothing could touch you. Nothing in the world compared to this feeling. I never felt this happy this good with Tess nor would I want to. I didn't know what would happen she was never someone for me. I loved her but now that all is said and done I noticed I never really did. It was always with Mitchie. I had met her when she moved her when she was 20, well moved back but I never really thought anything but she was gorgeous. It was again moments like this that proved to me everything I would ever want or ever need was always there waiting for me to take it and now I was happier than ever. I leant over kissing her cheek as I pulled into the beach parking lot. We parked the car and we both got out smiling. We walked over to the trunk and I stopped to admire her body. She was wearing a white fitting tank top over her black bikini top and then a pair of jean shorts. She looked smoking as usual.

"You better plan on swimming" She said questionably at me and I just nodded

"Definitely especially in that" I said winking at her and she laughed

"HA HA you're so funny" She said grabbing her bag and the picnic basket. "I'm going to find a spot" She said turning around sassily and walking away swinging her hips. I laugh getting the portable grill I packed for our little BBQ and the matched for the fire around the fire pit later. I walked up and sat down on the blanket she laid out.

"Hey babe" I said smiling leaning over to kiss her as I capture her lips onto mine and held her face with my hands cupping her cheeks as she kissed back. It was so full of passion and I don't know why but I loved it "We celebrating something" I said pulling back knowing I had a stupid grin of my face.

"Definitely, I don't kiss like that everyday" She said teasing and I laughed "We might have found a house that hopefully we can look at and decided then start looking for jobs which we will eventually need and move and start our life so I would definitely say we are celebrating." She said with a huge smile

"Definitely, too us" I said smiling and she laughed kissing me as I kissed back "How about we go for a swim then we can have dinner and spend our romantic evening as the others will leave" I said smiling

"Sounds great" She said standing up taking her top and shorts of. God I loved seeing her in a bikini or simply nothing, but seriously what guy wouldn't. I take my shirt off as I see her smile tying her up quickly so it doesn't get all tangled in the water. I smile as she looks at me.

"Like what you see" I tease and she giggles

"I've seen better" She says laughing as she starts walking to the beach and I laugh

"Pretty and funny, you're a keeper" I said teasing running up to her and picking her up throwing her over my shoulder "Let's so who's laughing now" I said chuckling as I ran into the water her arms hitting my back as she laughs with me.

"Apparently both of us" She said through giggles. I let her fall back to her feet then pick her up spinning her around as her hands latch around my neck as I wave comes crashing into us and we both fall down laughing as the water was only to our waists, this far in.

I sat up beside her pulling her close to me in a hug. She smiled kissing me as I kissed back. Who knew kissing in the ocean while waves kept spilling over the two of you was so hot, well I didn't until now. This was romantic and hot and so sexy I almost wanted her then and there but definitely not with all these people around, although they soon started to pack up and head out for the night. They seriously did not know what they were missing.

We were in the water for a while. He fooled around making each other going under and attacking each other laughing hysterically. We also make out for a while. I was so in love it was unbelievable and I could tell she loved me too. Well she says it back so I assume she does. We eventually decided to get out as there were only a few people left along the beach. We got out and we both ran over to our spot to get our towels. She accidently tripped me and laughed as I face planted in the sand getting covered. I stood up and ran after her as she grabbed my towel throwing it at me then wrapping hers around herself.

"How about you go over to those showers and rinse the sand off" She said and I rolled his eyes

"Do you want to set up the grill?" I asked

"Sure I'd love too" She said smiling as she watched me walk towards the showers to rinse the sand off. I got back and the grill was warming up and she had set the hotdogs out with the condiments and the coleslaw I made along with the fruit salad. I had two other things I had packed in my bag with my towel so she didn't see them. They were for desert, the most romantic dessert ever invented and I know she loved them.

I made the hotdogs then we had dinner and finished when the sun started to set and it was starting to get a little cool. We cleared off the blanket and set the picnic basket a side. I retrieved an extra blanket I packed with my towel and wrapped it around us as we sat on the picnic blanket to watch the sunset. I was sitting up as she sat in between my legs her head against my chest. I wrapped the blanket tightly around us so we wouldn't get quiet. Even though it was now summer weather it still got quite cold at night. It was so serene sitting here in dead silence watching the sunset with the love of my life. I smiled as I felt her breath fall in rhythm with mien and I squeezed her hand as we took in the beautiful sight. We were the only ones on the beach it was almost like our own spot, which made every time we did this more special.

After the sun was pretty much down she turned sideways in the blanket and smiled up at me. She leaned up pressing her lips to mine as I returned the kiss. I loved being with her and what better way to celebrate our live to begin then this. The swim, the dinner, the sunset, the dessert I had planned and the camp fire. I smiled as suggested we headed over to the fir place that was set up on the beach. I smiled at her as we packed up and headed over where the stack of firewood the beach supplied was. We went close to the pit and she set out the one blanket and places the other on top of it in case we got cold. She ran the picnic basket back to the car as I started the fire. She came back and sat beside me where I was now sitting on the blanket the fire feeling warm against out skin.

"It's such a gorgeous night" She said smiling looking up at the starts

"Yeah it is" I said seeing the stars then pulling my bad over to me

"Sorry, I didn't notice I would've brought it back to the car" she said looking at it

"I wouldn't let you it has our dessert" I said and she smile as I pulled out chocolate covered strawberries and a bottle of our favourite champagne

"We really are celebrating aren't we?" She asked

"Definitely" I agreed as I popped the champagne top and poured two glasses as we toasted to us and took a sip.

We cuddled up by the fire feeding each other the strawberries laughing having a great time. It was an amazing night. When the last strawberry was gone we put away the containers and just had our glasses of wine. This moment was perfect and I didn't want it to end, ever. I looked over to see her remove her tank top now in just her bikini top. Wow she looked definitely hot in it with the glow of the fire on her body. I didn't know she could've looked hotter but surprise she definitely did.

I pulled her close to me as we moved out champagne to the side probably having enough. She smiled her smile and I melted. I wrapped my hand around her cheek and down to her neck as I pulled her close and captured her lips onto mine as she scooted closer. I Leaned down as she went down to her back was now on the blanket. I was leaning over her my legs of to the side but my torso hovering over hers in the most passionate kiss the two of us has ever shared. I was so in deep with her, and I wouldn't change any of it. I finally moved so my hands were to the side of her supporting me and my legs were in betweens hers. We were still in a deep make-out session. Her arms were wrapped around my neck as one kept intertwined it in my hair and I smile and moved onto her neck as she let out a soft moan and I smile now going to her collarbone leaving her with a few love marks.

I smile as she moaned and I captured her lips upon mine in another passionate kiss. There was something about this night that made it romantic. I kept kissing back until I let my one hand run under her neck as I pulled it up and slowly untied the one part of her top. She smiled nodding her head as she kept kissing me. She kissed up to my ear "Let's make love" she said in a seductive whisper

"Let's" I said sexily but loving as well. When we made love yeah it was sometimes rough but right now, in this moment there was nothing rough about it. It felt loving and passionate and I know that we were truly going to make love, right here, on this blanket, by the fire, on this beach, tonight.

I slowly removed the other tie and I let her top slide of resting beside us. I took the blanket and wrapped it over us so we were shielded from the eyes of the sky. Not that anyone would see it just felt right. I kissed down to her chest softly then back up to her lips as she started to lift my shirt off as we separated our lips for a second as she removed it and attached our lips again. I don't think we had been this passionate before. I wouldn't mind being this passionate again though. It felt amazing and the fire was keeping was warm and I could've not imagined a better moment as we kept going. I soon felt her hands undo the tie of my swim trunks and tugged them down as she could now feel me against her thigh and she moaned as I went back to her neck. I kissed up to ear seductively.

"I love you" I whispered quietly and felt her take in a shaky breath.

I let her shorts slip from her long slender legs then untied her bikini bottoms and then she moaned as I removed them and ran my hands up her torso over her breasts then back down to her hips as I whispered again in her ear "Ready my love" I asked and she shivered

"Yeah I love you" She whispered back to me barely audible but I understood. I slowly propped myself and slowly entered her as she gasped quietly in pleasure. I never got tired of her gasps. She said it always happened because she loved the moment I would sleep in and well it was an amazing feeling and I loved her gasps they meant she was enjoying it.

I stayed inside her moving slowly as I hovered over her watching her get used to it as I kiss her as she turns her lips into a smile moaning pleasurably. I then start moving slow thrusting into her softly. I wanted this to be so passionate nothing like it was at first I wanted this to show her how I truly loved her and so far it was doing exactly that. I start going slightly faster as she kept moaning her one hand gripping into my back as the other rubs against my hips as I keep moving them at a steady pace. I let out a soft moan as she lifts her hips slightly so they are closer to mine and I can slide in slightly deeper and she moans as I latch my mouth between her neck and collarbone. I fasten my pace a little harder and ready to make love. Her hand grip tighter into my back and I groan against her skin as I start going harder.

"Shane...don't...stop" I hear her whisper moan as I keep going

"Faster babe" She says and I try to pick up the pace

I thrust hard and fast and deep into her as she gasps letting her head fall back raising her hips into mine grinding against mine. "Oh Mitch" I moan as I keep going. She was amazing and I was losing it but I needed her to come to. "You're amazing" I moaned into her neck as I kiss back to her lips as she moans into the warmth of my mouth.

"More Babe" She moans and I keep going but I am starting to struggle "I love...you" She draws out in a long moan. "So...much... a little deeper" She moans then scream as I thrust as deep as I can possible go no room between our hips and keep continuing the deep thrust as she keeps gasping and letting out slight scream. I see her getting there so I had get her to come. With the deep thrust I could feel my legs start to shake and it was so romantic and passionate but it had to end soon.

"Alright babe, home stretch" I whisper ad my hand went to her thigh my mouth attack her lips.

"I want to feel your hand in me" I hear her moan and my thumb went to her clit starting to make soft slow circles as I could feel her leg muscles contract as she started to tighten around my erecting member. Got she was warm and tight and amazing and I didn't want this to end but my legs were shaking. I didn't want to do it rough but I really hope she was as close as I was. "If you have to... you can" She said

"Never" I whispered as I let my thumb go slightly rougher as she bits my bottom lip a little "Let me hear my name" I whisper into her mouth

"Shane...Shane" I hear her groan as I let my index finger help out my thumb. I kept thrusting almost there hoping she was too.

"Shane god faster yes right... Shane" She screamed. She was no longer being quiet and I was soon there with her.

"Yeah babe tighter" I moaned as I felt her walls tighten more she was almost there and I was ready to come with her.

"Shane, SHANE YES I"M COMING" She moaned as she lifted her head of the bed "Yes. Yes oh yes right now... yes I'M COMING" She screamed as I felt her loosen slightly

"Oh fuck yeah" I sighed as I let my juices flow into her. I soon finished my orgasm as she finished hers and I collapsed onto her breathing heavily as she was. I rolled over ready to come out when she moaned

"No baby stay in" she asked and I just rolled us so we were on our sides but still pressed to each other. I made sure the blanket was covering us so no-one could see our bodies if someone happened to be along the beach. I highly doubted it though after all it must be pretty late now. I grabbed my phone from my bag and saw it was 10:30.

"When you are ready love we should be heading home soon." I said looking down to see her curled into me asleep. I sighed slowly letting my erection leave her body as she groans but stays asleep. I slip on my shorts and the t-shirt as it was becoming quite cold. I really wanted more body heat but I wasn't going to make her sleep out in the cold.

I ran to the car packing up what we had left then ran back to her. I picked her up bridal style in my arms and carefully carried her to the car sliding her in the backseat making sure she would be warm enough in the blankets. I turned on a small level of heat in the car as I headed back to the house.

When I arrive I unlocked the door and picked up my beautiful girlfriend and brought her into the house. I laid her slim nude body on the bed and retrieved a pair of her shorts and a tank top. I carefully slid on the clothed not wanting to disrespect her and tucked into her bed kissing her temple. "I love you babe" I said then kissing her cheek.

I then unloaded the car and got our wet clothes, towels and the now dirty blankets into the wash. I then changed into my pyjamas and crawled into bed beside Mitchie wrapping her in my arms falling asleep so peaceful, so in love and so happy. I would never forget this night, the night me and Mitchie made true love and connected truly through our intimate relationship and truly was the most sacred thing two people with this much love could share.

**A/N: Alright so 5****th**** chapter. Next chapter will be them looking at the trips and I have a big surprise that Shane had for Mitchie so I am more than excited. Please review and let me know what you think. Also I need to shout out to Brittany****(_JemiSmitchie4ever20)_** for helping with my ideas and constantly reading each chapter. Thanks Britt, oh and he's mine...Dripping wet...LMAO. Me and her write a story together called Make A Wave, please read it is under teh author JjonasRpattzluvers49. Review

**~Kim**


	6. Will You Part 1

Will You

Part 1

**Shane's Point of View**

It is currently Monday night and Mitchie and I are packing for our trip this week. We leave tomorrow morning so we arrive in New Mexico that afternoon then we have an appointment that evening to see the houses. When I called for the appointments one had already been sold so we were seeing two there then we booked a hotel for the night. The next day we were going to spend the days around the town shopping and such as we left around 8 that night for California. The next day we were seeing the houses in the morning and then I was spoiling Mitchie to anything of her choice designer as she apparently wants something, which I don't mind and then we would spend the night in the four season's room. Wondering how I can afford this I have a trust fund my parents and grandparents set up for me and it could buy probably 3 of the houses and furnish them, me and Mitchie were starting a new life so we were going to spoil ourselves a little, like we deserved to. I also knew she had a trust fund as well.

Then Friday we were going to New York which was a 6 hour flight do we were leaving California at 7:30 in the morning then arrive at New York around 3 because of the time zone. After that we were just going to hang out I was planning an amazing dinner then we were staying at a penthouse for that night at the New York Four Seasons hotel and well I had a big surprise for here there, and I was really excited for that. The next day, the Saturday we had appointments for the house then we were leaving for home that night around 6:00 the flight wasn't that long anyways.

"So babe" I say packing still

"Yeah" She asked

"Will you?" I asked

"Will I what?" She said then I froze what the hell was I going to say?

"Will you get me a glass of water?" I asked sweetly

"Oh sure" She said kissing my cheek then leaving the room.

I sighed and was slightly confused. Where the hell did that come from? Maybe I was anxious but I had to wait until New York, this might be a really long week, I had to be careful and not ruin this. I laughed at my stupidity as she walked in with the water.

"What's funny?" She asks and I smiled

"Nothing just being stupid" I winked at her as she rolled her eyes handing me the water and started to pack again. I was just glad I saved my ass, this was not the place to give her the surprise, New York was the place and I was somehow going to force my mouth, and thoughts to wait until then.

We finished packing and headed to bed. I changed into a plaid pair or pyjama pants and crawled into bed waiting for Mitchie to join me. She finally crawled into bed wearing a tank top and booty shorts. She is always so tempting. I pulled her close to me and kiss her. We always kissed and made out slightly before we headed to bed, this would work when we started working when he moved, eventually.

I kissed her holding her close to me my one hand wrapped around her waist and the other in her hair. I smiled into the kiss as did she. I chuckled as I felt her tongue run along my upper lips and definitely allowed her entrance as our tongues started fighting for dominance. Her one hand wrapped itself around my neck the other one in my hair as I giggled slightly deepening the kiss. I removed my tongue and sucked on her bottom lip slightly seductively knowing she liked it.

"You're such a tease" She said on my lips kissing me quick then pulling away

"You love it" I replied kissing her

"Goodnight Shane" She said kissing my cheek then laying down closing her eyes curling up towards me.

I hold her tight kissing her temple and stroke her hair. "Goodnight Beautiful" I whispered as her breathing soon slowed and evened out signalling she was now asleep.

She was gorgeous sleeping in my arms. I don't know how I got so lucky but I knew one thing. I was never making the same mistake again. Being with someone like Tess. I had no room for a mistake like that because I was with Mitchie, she was mine and eventually I was hoping to make her mine forever. I smiled excited about the week ahead. We were travelling around the country finding a new home, for our new life, and I had to see I would not be upsetting getting out of this place. Sure I grew up here but my life with Mitchie was going to be so much better, and we both agreed that we wanted to spoil ourselves a little. I soon feel asleep content with the love of my life curled up in my arms, this would never get old.

I woke up the next morning the sun peeking through the blind of our bedroom. I looked at the clock to see it was almost 6:30 and we had to leave at 7:30 so we could catch out plane around 8:30, we didn't want to miss it. I got up and went to the bathroom having a quick shower. I got dressed in a pair of jeans and a plaid shirt over a wife beater. I went back into the bedroom and sat beside Mitchie watching her sleep.

"Babe, love wake up if you want to shower before we leave" I said rocking her gently

"Alright" She said her eyes slowly opening as she sits up

"I'm going to make us some coffee to go" I said giving her a kiss she returned then I made my way to the kitchen carrying our bags out of our room as she headed towards the bathroom for her shower.

It was 40 minutes later and I had 2 travel mugs full of fresh coffee on the table as I rinsed out the coffee maker making sure to turn it off. I then went over to the door with the coffee waiting for Mitchie to arrive. She soon came out in a pair of roots sweat pants and a t-shirt. It was plain but as usual she looked amazingly gorgeous.

"Morning" She said kissing me taking her coffee taking a sip "That will help" She smiled as we made our way out the door.

We got into the car and headed towards the airport park and ride, since we wouldn't need our car when we there, we would be rented. We arrive around 7:45 at the airport form the shuttle and walked in to check in. After everything was said and done we were sitting in those uncomfortable, hard plastic chairs waiting for out plane to board, I was excited for this trip and slung my arm around her shoulder as we kept sipping our coffee, it was definitely waking us up.

"Babe will you..." Seriously my mouth needs to stop saying these words. I don't know why they kept coming out "hold my coffee for me I have to quickly run to the bathroom?" I asked making up a total lie.

"Sure" She said smiling taking my cup. I got up turning towards the bathroom letting out a sigh of relief, this was going to be a long week, oh well it would well be worth it if those words will stop escaping my stupid lips, eventually you will know why it is exciting though.

I go to the bathroom pretty much just washing my hands wasting the time. I think I was anxious, because I would barely be able to talk if I was nervous, and apparently I couldn't shut up so this is definitely anxiousness I have been feeling. I walk back and sit down and take my coffee just as our flight was called. We both stood up locking hands as we waited in line to board. When we finally handed in out boarding passes we made our way to our seats which were in about the middle of the plane so it wasn't that bad. Mitchie placed her TNA tote in the cabinet above our seats and sat down beside me. We were seated in a two person row beside window, the seat Mitchie let me have. She didn't mind flying but she was afraid of heights so she didn't like seeing exactly how high we were, so I was fine with that.

We got settled and did up our seatbelts and waited for our flight to take off. Where we finally in the air and Mitchie was just looking at a magazine well she leaned into my side and I was just comfortable stroking her hair and slightly looking over her shoulder reading some of her Cosmo Magazine, after all some of the articles were pretty hot something I definitely had to try. We must have been flying for at least 45 minutes when she put her magazine down and turned to kiss my cheek.

"I'll be right back" She whispered to me as she got up and made her way to the bathroom which I gladly watched her walk to, I loved how her hips swayed as she walked. Reading that Magazine and watching her got me feeling really hot, then I grabbed the magazine remembering something vaguely. I looked at it and saw three words I was so into the. Mile, High Club, and I was definitely into that, and it was the perfect opportunity. I made sure I had a condom in my wallet and placed her magazine on her seat walking over to the bathroom and knocking on the door.

"One minute" She called

"It's me babe" I said and I bet she rolled her eyes. A Minute later she unlock the door and I walk inclosing it as she washing her hands.

"You couldn't wait" She asked

"Nope" I said locking the door attaching our lips and before she says anything I lift her up so she is sitting on the little counter where the sink is

"Babe" She says whispering "Seriously?"

"Fuck Yeah, I am so hot for you" I said kissing her neck letting my hands rubbing her thighs through her sweat pants and she laughs

"We are joining the mile high club?" She asked and I laugh

"Will you ma..." I was saying and she interrupted me

"Make love, of course" She giggled now kissing back her hands around my shirt lifting it up. Thank god she fit on the counter type thing or this would be a lot more squeezed than it already was, there was not a lot of room in these bathrooms, but that made it much more fun.

I smiled kissing her lowering her sweat pants with my hands letting my finger tips touch her bare skin as her hand starts unbuttoning my jeans then I feel the zipper fall down. I get her sweat pants to her ankles and she kicks them off opening her legs so I am standing in between them and her hands push my jeans down. I step out of them and step back in between her legs my hands on her inner thighs teasing her. I could see her panties slightly wet already god that totally turned me on.

"Cosmo makes you hot too?" I asked seductively in her ear as she giggles nodding and attaches her lips to mind her hands finding my boxers. I chuckles moaning slightly as she rubs me through her boxers and I let my fingers run up and down her wet panties as she moans into the kiss wanting to muffle the sounds.

I fell her starting to tug my boxers down and let them fall too as I bent down grabbed my wallet and the condoms then started kissing her again my one hand hooked in her panties dragging them down. God this hot and I hear her squeal slightly as the plane shifts a little. I laugh kissing her again.

"Babe I'm so ready for you" I said ripping the condoms open with my teeth. Before I could put it on she took it and rolled it on sexily letting her fingers do it slowly me so hard and ready to have contact with her visibly wet pussy. Yes I was so going to enjoy this and our body so close together.

"Oh yeah go in" She said as her hands laid flat against the walls framing the sink and she made rested her feet on the wall me in between them holy shit yes. I pull her closer to me as she slid down a little her ass off of the counter as I supported it and entered started thrusting right away her gasp immediate and rather loud. This was fucking hot.

I gripped her ass harder spanking her a few times thrusting harder as she threw her head back raising her hips doing her best not to fall. "Shit Shane fuck me crazy" She shouted and I laughed going faster and now gripping her one hips supporter her my other hand cupping her breast massaging them until I let it walk down onto her clit as I kept thrusting getting hot too as I fell her tighten.

"Not yet babe, I want more" I said and she groaned louder trying to hold on.

"I'm coming I can't stop" She said as She tightened and I felt her let go. Girls were lucky bitched they could orgasm more than once. Not guys they got one chance. "More I want another one" She moaned as I kept going more intense my three fingers on her clit going insane. I was getting closer she had to get there fast.

"Babe get there, I can't last to much longer" I groaned throbbing my legs shaking well I kept thrusting harder.

"I'm coming, holy shit yes again, god fuck Shane right," I press her clit harder than ever "THERE!" she screams and I knew the plane probably heard but I was so in ecstasy I didn't care at all.

"YES" I said "Babe" I murmured as I felt my come spill out of me. She moaned letting her head fall back after she came again. That was hot and there was no space at all but fuck that had to be the best sex I ever had. I had better love but god sex was never that hot before.

"Fuck babe that was hot as hell" I said pulling out as she groaned

"You had to pull out now?" she asked sitting up with my help

"Yeah" I said getting dressed handing her the clothed we discarded. We will be landing soon so we have to go back to our sits. She kissed me once more forcefully as I kissed back then she left. I tosses the condom and washed my hands and then exited and sitting beside her holding her hands.

"Officially part of the club" She whispered in my ears and chuckled

"It was an honour" I whisper to her as she giggled nodding "I love you"

"I love you too" She said as the seatbelt sign went on and we buckles our seat belts as we started our decent into New Mexico, our life is about to begin, by starting looking at houses and I was excited.

We landed and an hour later we were in an elevator heading up to the room we booked. We had to see the houses in an hour but we both really needed to change. Actually we probably were going to shower first well I knew I was.

We got into the room and I kissed her walking into the bathroom as she opened her suitcase looking for clothed. I was showering and washing my hair when I heard the door open. I heard her move around then sit down.

When I finished I wrapped a towel around my body and smiled at her. She was naked with just a towel wrapped around her. "See you soon" I said kissing her cheek as she smiled and stood up dropping the towel stepping into the water. I rolled my eyes laughing and walking into the room to get ready we only had 45 minutes left. I'm glad I took a long shower.

I get dressed in white skinny jeans and a black top with converse then shake out my hair. Mitchie then comes out and gets dressed in black skinny jeans and a yellow top with black converse. Wow we sort of match. We lock hand with 20 minutes to get to the development and we head down stairs get in the car and start towards the houses.

We get there and meet the agent showing us all three houses. The first one was really nice. It was small though. It had 3 bedrooms including the one downstairs and only 2 bathroom's. We eventually would need bigger and we wanted a pool all this had was a small backyard with a huge deck and little grass. It was nice but I wanted to see the other two.

The second one was 3 down and actually the exact same size and same lay-out. The only difference was the backyard. There was a barbeque pit instead of a deck, a nice patio set and gardens, but really I wasn't into this either and Mitchie's sigh confirmed she wasn't that happy either.

We got the third and it was better. I was impressed it was in the same vicinity. It had 4 bedrooms, not including the finished basement. Three bathrooms and one on-suite which were good and the backyard had a pool. It wasn't the nicest pool I have ever seen but we probably could fix-it-up easily. We looked it over and got the card from the agent saying we had to talk about it. I didn't want to make an offer I wasn't that happy with it either but it definitely bit the other two by a long shot.

We thanked the agent and got back into the car and headed back towards the hotel. We got back and just watched a movie and cuddles making out every once in a while. We packed our bags laying out what we would need for tomorrow and then turned off the lights cuddling as we fell asleep happily. I could not wait to see the others houses and tomorrow we had the day all to ourselves.

I woke up around 8:00 and just lied in bed cuddling Mitchie tighter. We didn't have to check out until two so we didn't rush.

"Let's stay like this until we have to leave" she said

"I agree" I said chuckling as I kissed her temple.

We ended up staying in bed together until 1:00. It was fun just cuddling, tickling each other and just being there sleeping in each other's arms on and off the whole time. We got out stuff and left the hotel. We went to the airport and dropped of the car going to the restaurants there to eat then watch a movie at the small cinema they had, we had time to kill before our flight. Finally after seeing the A-Team and eating a good dinner we were boarding our flight. I was excited for California and apparently so was Mitchie. We curled up in the plane sits again by a window and I felt myself falling asleep in the dark around 9 as was she well we flew to our next destination another adventure of our new life together.

**A/N: Alright so this chapter was dragging on for me and the other part especially New York will be more exciting. So I will update when I can. I started another co-written story called**

**Intrigued By The Fight For Survival **

**It is co-written with Kasey (startswithgoodbye9412) It is on her profile. Please read it and check it out. Don't forget to review and what do you want to see as Shane's surprise in Will You Part 2 and what is important with those words?**

**~Kim**


	7. Hey Guys

**Hey guys,**

**I'm sorry this isn't an update. I will be updated soon when I can its' been busy and I'm trying to focus on my other story because I just have the inspiration to write it because it's getting closer to the end for it it's half way done so I am finishing it first. I am also working on ac co –written story, I will definitely be finishing this one, probably not until July though maybe middle August. I will do my best and I am sorry for the delay but it will be done. Family and Love and Fame and Los is just a huge accomplishment for me so I want to finish it so after that I promise my only update other then my co-written stories will be Over night I promise. Thanks for understanding**

**~Kim**

**Ps. The next chapter will be up within the next week or two, before July. The rest will follow Family and Love or Fame and Los, thanks.**


	8. Will You Part 2

Will You

Part 2

**Shane's Point of View**

We finally arrived in California around midnight. We got off the plane and got our bags and got a taxi as fast as we could. It's not that we were exactly tired we just wanted to get the hotel and have a fresh mind for the morning when we are looking at the houses. They had to better then the ones we saw in New Mexico. It was also a high point. He got the taxi loaded with our bags then got in as we made our way towards the four seasons down town. We had an hour drive away from La so we were leaving at 8. At least we would get some sleep.

We arrived at the hotel and checked in then made our way up to our room. We got in and both changed into a pair of pyjamas and crawled into bed quickly. I wrapped my arms around Mitchie and kissed her lips softly as her eyes started to close. She was obviously tired as soon here breathing evened out and was soon asleep. I kept stroking her hair glad that Will you haven't slipped out today and slowly fell asleep happy that in the next few days our life would be starting to form, and come true.

The next morning I wake up to feel my arms empty and roll onto my back sighing happily letting my eyes adjust to the new found light as the curtains were pulled open, apparently from Mitchie. I knew form experience she loves the sunlight in the morning. I saw it was just after 7 so we had to leave in just under an hour. I sat up looking for Mitchie when I hear the water running. I smiled walking into the bathroom being quiet not to let her know I was there. I smiled as I heard her singing and got undressed I stepped into the shower still unknown behind her. The curtain apparently wasn't noisy at all.

"Morning" I whispers as my arms snaked around her hips and she jumped

'You scared me" she shouted turning around

"Sorry, we only have about 50 minutes so I thought we should save time, and water" I said kissing her quickly as she returned.

"You wash me, I wash you?" She asked seductively and I roll my eyes

"Alright, but no funny business we need to be clean" I laugh and start cleaning her off with the cloth and soap then it was her tone.

The most we did was share I few kisses her and there we actually got out, still clean and nothing was dirty to begin with, well not after we entered the shower anyway. We got out and both got dressed and ready to leave. I was in dark wash jean, a wife beater and a plaid shirt. Mitchie being her hot gorgeous self was in black skinny leg to the knee shorts and a tank top that barely went to her hips. She loved to tease, well then tonight we'll have some fun. We locked hands as we left the hotel room and got into the car. We hit McDonald's drive thru before we headed out of town and towards the houses. Anything would be better then yesterdays and I was excited to see them.

We arrived in the town just before 9. I didn't exactly drive the speed limit the whole way. Well no-one really does on the highway. We pulled into the first house where a real estate agent was waiting. I smiled seeing the house. We both got out and walked to wards the agent who introduced herself to us as Katy.

We walked through the first house and loved it. The upstairs had 3 bedrooms, a full bathroom and a full on-suite. The main floor had a kitchen, living room, a TV room, and two other rooms. They had them as an office and game room. There was also a powder room. The basement was finished and had a huge room that they had exercise equipment in and another one they used for storage but it could be a bedroom as well. They also had another full bath down there. It was actually amazing. In the backyard there was a pool, it was nice but it took up most of the backyard and they did want some grass. It had a barbeque pit which was gorgeous, if it had more grass it would be perfect but they weren't going to say no just because of that but they had another house to look at.

We smiled as we left and headed towards the second and final house there. This house was gorgeous. It had a cobblestone drive way that was lines with trees and you couldn't see the house from the road. We walked in and it was gorgeous it had a foyer then two halls and a staircase that lead upstairs. The upstairs had 4 bedrooms and a full bath on an on-suite. The rooms took up a lot of room. The main level has a kitchen, living room, and an office. It was weird, but the room were big all off the one hallway. We went down the other and there was a powder room and the door that lead to the basement. The basement was absolutely huge. It had a huge recreation room. They had games a huge TV and game systems it was quite a set-up. There was another powder room then another room that was a second master, with an on-suit. This was definitely insane. It was neat I liked it more than the other but we didn't know. The only downside was when we walked into the backyard. We wanted a pool and they didn't have one. The other one has the pill fenced in covered with flowers which wasn't tacky, however this one didn't appeal. It had a nice fence, a full grass area and a barbeque pit but I wasn't feeling the backyard the houses was gorgeous though. We got the number for Katy. We were interested but we needed to see New York first, and if we could we did love that one house. If it was like it was in the pictured I was sold and I think Mitchie was too. He drove back to La and arrived around 12:30 and decided to go for lunch. We went towards Rodeo Drive, the shopping district and parked. We saw a small cafe and we went in for lunch. Then I would take her shopping and I was going to buy her one think designer, I promised although she assured me she would be buying more on her own, which I didn't doubt at all.

Finally four hours and 12 stored later we arrived into the hotel room with a few bags of goodies, for both of us. I bought Mitchie a coach purse which she absolutely loved. She then bought the matching wallet and she bought me a coach leather wallet, for men of course.

We then went to Gucci where I purchased two pairs of aviator sunglasses for myself and she bought some glasses as well. She got glasses for VERSAGE as well. Wow we were spoiling ourselves... sort of. She got some Jewellery from channel and then shows from Prada as well as another purse. I got dress shoes and also a gold Rolex watch.

I sat down on the bed and lay down exhausted. She was definitely I girl that liked to shop I was impressed I was able to keep up. I thought about going out for dinner but I knew we were doing that tomorrow. I decided that we would order room service and she was good with that. We both got changed and ordered dinner through room service. We ate then sat on the bed and started watching a movie.

"Babe will you?" I started then cursed my mouth "make out with me" I said blushing at my stupidity

"Of course" She giggled kissing me as she rolled over and startled me as she kissed me running her hands up my chest. Once we were both in underwear I was feeling my muscles tire and I felt her yawn into the kiss.

"Tomorrow babe, you are tired" I said and she sighed then pulled away

"Sorry" she said feeling bad

"I'm tired two, we will tomorrow night I promise" I said and she smiled curling into my side her head on my chest. My arms wrapped around her almost naked body and pulled her close. Feeling the heat radiating off each other's body we fell asleep smiling happily. Tomorrow would be a day I would never forget and that I was excited for.

It's not the next day and we arrived in New York and in a cab on the way to the hotel. We were renting a car there for tomorrow so if you were wondering.

"Babe I made reservations for a dinner, so we are going to shower and get ready when we get to the hotel alright?" I said

"Sure, who first" She asked and I smiled

"I actually got a pent house. I wanted to live the style so there are two bathrooms. You can have yours in the on-suite and your outfit should be already laid out on the bed" she looked at me

"Going all out?" she asked and I nodded.

She laughed kissing me as I kissed back as we reached the hotel. We went in and checked in then headed up towards the hotel. Even I was surprised how gorgeous it was. Anyways we both went our separate ways to get ready for the night. I night I was never going to forget.

I made my way back to the door in dress pants and my new dress shoes. I was wearing a white shirt, a black tie and a black sport coat. The restaurant was fancy and I wanted to look good for her surprise when we came back. I smiled as I saw her emerging from the room. She was in the slim fitting purple dress I chose for her. It went down to her ankles where the pair of silver strappy sandals where placed. I smiled taking her hand admiring her. Her hair was pinned it up in a gorgeous yet messy bun. Her make-up was done and as usual she was breath taking. We locked arms and headed out of the hotel towards the limo I rented that was taking us to the restaurant.

"Really" She said as I lead her towards the limo

"Yup" I smiled as I opened the door and we climbed in and each got a glass of champagne as the drive kindly drove us to the restaurant. I was slightly nervous about getting back to the hotel eventually but I knew I was more excited. I knew this would be the best night of my life.

We got to the restaurant and got our table. The dinner was amazing and so was the dessert. We then got back in the limo and we were just a few minutes away from the hotel and I was nervous my palms were sweaty but I was so ready for this. We got to the hotel and made our way up the elevator which had a few kisses along the way. We arrived to the floor and entered the penthouse and walked towards the living room where she gasped.

Like I asked it was lit up with tones of vanilla scented candles and rose pedals as well as roses were everywhere. She smiled looking at it as I lead her over to the white couch and we sat down facing each other.

"Shane this is why but why?" she asked and I smiled

"I love you" I said smiling

"I love you too" she said kissing me and I kissed her back feeling the box against my chest I took her hands in mine.

"Mitchie, I have loved you after the first 3 months we were together. It was physical but it grew to so much more. I didn't know why I survived or stayed with Tess so long when I knew I should be with you. I loved her but never like I could love you, you are one of a kind and the only one for me. I love you with everything I have and I honestly mean that. I made one mistake by asking this before but I never will again because everything with you is perfect. We are starting a life together, a whole new begging, and a whole new picture perfect dream. I know we will find a house this trip and every our life gets closer and I hope this brings it one more step.

I get down on my one knew removing my one hand and reaching into my breast pocket and pull out a velvet box. "I have said these two words a lot so for one of the last time this trip, Mitchie Torres will you marry me?" I asked as I flipped the box open revealing the ring I picked out just for her, it was custom made.

She just looked at me and gasped covering her mouth with one hand. Her eyes wide and I felt her hand shaking within my shaking hand. I was almost trembling from the pause; I was almost scared to hear her answer.

"Will you?" I asked again as she looked down into my eyes. Tears started running down her face and I was praying it was happy tears.

"I..." She started

**A/N: So I know my one friend, Brittany you are going to scream at me because I am finishing it here. So what will she say? I know you are mad now because it is on hold for a few weeks. I will do my best to start back before the end of July. I am just finishing Family and Love or Fame and Los first, which I know what's happening so I will so my best. **

**You can read my other stories, if you haven't. I also have two co written storied in progress. **

**Make a wave –JjonasRPattzluvers49**

**Intrigues by the Fight for Survival –Startswithgoodbye9412**

**So check those out and I will update this when I am done my other story. Then I will finish this and maybe post one-shots but until I am done this I won't be starting any more multi-chapter stories. So you will get this done before the end of August that is my goal anyway. It will be worth the wait, I believe. Review and let me hear your thoughts.**

**~Kim**


	9. Falling Into Place

**Falling Into Place**

**Shane's Point of View**

I was shaking as she stopped after saying I. I was freaking out I didn't know what she was saying or doing my eyes dropped to the floor desperately trying to calm down. I know my shaking was visible hell I had been planning this since before we left. I thought she loved me I thought she would say yes. I am such as idiot. I sigh and started to bring my finger up to close the box

"Yes" She said in whisper and my eyes darted up to her as tears were streaking her cheeks.

"Yes?" I asked and she nodded "but" I said and she shook her head

"Sorry I was just shocked... but my answer is yes" She said and I smile instantly grow on my face as I slipped the ring on my finger and stood up taking her with me kissing her with everything I had. She pulled back smiling. "I love you" She said breathlessly

"I love you too" I whispered as I started kissing her neck she let out a soft moan wrapping her legs around my waist.

"We have a bed for a reason" She said seductively in my ear well nibbling on it and instantly felt my legs carrying us backwards towards the room where the bed was waiting for us.

**Mitchie's Point of View**

"I agree" He said turning around and laying me down on the bed as he crawled on top kissing my neck and I moaned at his lips.

My legs still around his waist I slip my shoes off hearing them falling to the ground as I slowly remove his sport coat letting hit fall from his body and onto the floor. I moan as his lips move back to my lips and I kiss back as I start unbuttoning his dress shirt.

"We have way too many clothes on" I say unbuttoning his shirt as fast as I can well he presses his lips back against mine.

I pulled down his shirt past his arms and toss it to the floor feeling so hot for him right now. He needed to undress me eventually. I felt his arms reach my hips and rub them as his lips traveled my collar bone. I soon felt him lower as his hand rode up the dress to my hip on my right side as he kissed up my right leg. He then did the same for my left and then he started at my belly button kissing upwards as the dress crept slowly up my body. It got my neck and I sat up as his lisp attacked my neck as the dress slipped from my body and down to the floor.

He smiles kissing me again as I rolled up over so I was on top of him. I was straddling him as I slowly undid his belt taking it off and unbuttoning his jeans. I slowly slide them down past me and his legs as he kicked them from his ankle.

His growing erection was now visible from his boxers and I was definitely excited. I was so turned on and he was I couldn't stop now. I ran my hand from his navel as the trail of hair known as the "treasure trail" to the rim of his boxers and pushed down on his erection rubbing it through his boxers as he moaned. I soon slid them down still straddling him.

"God Mitch" He says and I smile as my one hand wraps around his ever growing erection as I slowly start pumping it as he groans in pleasure. I loved pleasuring him like this. However it always ended with teasing as I wouldn't let him come so we could make love, god I want him tonight but I wanted to play first.

I smile "Just relax" I said seductively as I lean down letting my mouth now take the tip in my mouth and wrap around it taking more into his mouth as I move him in and out of my mouth. His groans making it ever more satisfying for me, I then kisses his tip before wrapping my mouth around him again.

"FUCK Mitchie" He groans and I roll my eyes removing my mouth kissing up his shaft then drag my teeth down swirling my tongue around his tip as his one leg starts to tremble

"I can't let you yet babe" I said kissing up his shaft then up his chest as I reach his lips as he kisses me feverishly and turns me over. I know he was going to tease me before anything but I was so turned on. "Do your worst" I said seductively as his lips left my mouth starting upon my neck.

I feel his tongue slip in and out of my bra. I definitely had way too much clothes on as he had none his erection teasing my thigh. I felt his kiss all around my bra and I felt his mouth tease my chest bone as I feel his hands run along the curves off my back and with one hand the clasp comes free. He wastes no time removing it from my chest and as his mouth travels to my right nipple I let out a moan of pleasure his right hand kneading my left. God he was so good with his mouth. That when I noticed his free hand rubbing my inner thigh.

"GOD SHANE" I moan. This was so hot I wanted him so badly curse me and my mouth to say for him to do his worse.

"Relax and enjoy" He said removing his lips from my right nipple. I felt his mouth move taking my left nipple into his mouth my right hand slide up and start kneading my right breast. Oh god he was amazing with his mouth, tongue and hands, he was going to be the death of me. I felt his left hand then on my inner thigh. Soon his mouth made his way to my navel kissing it as his hands reached the hem on my panties and slides them down revealing my wet core to him. I was almost begging for him in silence with my slight squirms as his fingers danced on my thighs.

"Shane Please" I finally find my words as he chuckles against my stomach still kissing it. I moan as I feel his one finger rub my folds and I really want him now. I moan as he avoids me and just presses it against my clit. It felt good but core was craving him. I soon felt his finger slip form my clit which made me groan in slight irritation. I then felt it enter me deep as I moan arching my back pushing my hips farther onto his finger. I felt him slip another in curling them towards him pressing my g-spot sending me on a high of pleasure. "YES oh Shane" I whimpered

My breathing became laboured as I felt his other hand place two fingers firmly on my clit rubbing it hard and I was squirming with pleasure running through my body. He starts kissing lower to my hips. "Shane I'm Coming" I moaned and he immediately pulled his fingers my clit just keeping the ones fondling my g-spot. "Come on" I growled. I was mad until I felt his hot breath near my core. Yes his tongue was ready. I gasp as I feel his tongue flick against my clit my hips arch towards his mouth as his tongue fully starts along my clit. "Shane let me" I begged my walls tightening and he just kept licking along my clit.

I pushed my hips closer to him, "I'M, OH SHANE I'M COMING" I screamed as I felt my juices start a flow. He then removed his fingers and tongue. I watched him with fire blazing eyes as he licked his fingers clean of my juices.

He then moves upon me kissing me as I tasted my come from his mouth. It almost turned me on. Our tongues fought furiously. I gasped as I felt him slip right inside me well kissing me. He smirked into the kiss as I kissed back and gripped his back with my nails as he started thrusting in and out in a quite fast pace. God he was so hot and so was I. He was going fast and soon my hips started matching the pace with ease.

"Fuck Mitchie, god I love you" He moans kissing my neck. He then puts his hands near my shoulder letting me breath freely without his body mashes right against mine. I watched as he kept thrusting his arms flexing showing those amazing muscles. I moaned feeling pleasure overwhelm my body.

"I'm close, so close Shane" I breathe heavily gripping his back the thrusts getting faster and harder.

"Me too babe a little longer" He said speeding up the pace. "Come one babe" He says and I pick up the pace of my hips. The bed was now rocking underneath our sweating bodies. The friction, intense, while creating a heat like never before.

"God Shane I can't" I said throwing my head back biting my lip feeling my walls tighten. I gripped onto his back knowing I was scratching him as my legs started to shake.

"Come on babe you can I'm... ALMOST THERE" He then shouted.

"Oh god Shane" I moaned trembling I needed my release now.

"Right here" He said thrusting once more as his arms gave away and his body crashing onto mine as scream traveled through the room.

"SHANE" I shouted as my juices flowed feeling him inside me letting out a long erotic sigh. "Yes Shane" I moan into his sweaty chest. He slowly pulls out rolling off of me both of us lying on the bed our breathing laboured the only sound in the room.

We laid there the sheets tangled around our bodies. That was amazing. I finally got my breath up and walked out of the room naked and back in with two bottled of water passing him one. I take a big sip as he practically drinks it all. We both decided to shower. I shower and come out seeing he changed the sheets so I got dressed and got into bed as he showered and got ready. We then curled up into each other's arms completely exhausted. Sex was the best exercise I mean it was studied but I had never had a work out or sex quite like that. All I knew was when we were married and decided on kids making them would definitely be fun. I smiled as I fell asleep remembering my ring glittering off of the moonlight, this night was perfect just like my life with Shane. My heart was complete with him and with luck tomorrow we would be buying our house.

**Shane's Point of View**

I woke up the next morning the sunlight dancing over our bodies through the curtains. I smiled having Mitchie wrapped in my arms. She was no longer my girlfriend she was my fiancée and I felt her ring on my finger as I intertwined our hands. My other hand stroked her hair and I kiss her forehead as her eyes start to flutter open slowly adjusting to the light.

"Good morning beautiful" I said kissing her temple again as she smiled

"Morning my love" She squeezing my hand "are you ready to see the houses"

"Yeah let's go love" I say sitting up as does she. I got dressed in a pair of shorts and a white t-shirt just shaking my hair out. She got dressed in a pair of black short shorts that were totally hot showing of her legs which are gorgeous. She then was wearing a white tank top that goes to her thighs. It barely looked like she was wearing shorts but it was also obvious she was as they were slightly longer then the tank top. Together we locked hands and got into the car heading towards the development where hopefully we were going to finally find the house for us.

The first house we are seeing is the house I originally picked out and said I liked on the internet. We decided to look at it first because if we were going to be living in this area it would have to be this house so we wanted to see what condition it was in.

We parked out car and met the retail agent and went it. The first level was gorgeous. It had a small foyer the opened up into a very nice family room with a Fire place and a huge bay window that looked amazing. Going into a small hallway, lead to the kitchen with an amazing island and all stainless steel appliances that came with the purchase of the house. It had back doors leading to the backyard which was gorgeous and huge. It had two parts to it. First was the saltwater pool and hot tub which was amazing on its own. Behind the pool was grass and a deck with a barbeque pit and patio furniture. There was then a bridge then crosses a little creek and led to another part of grass which was gorgeous with two huge trees with lots of Shade and a gorgeous garden. It was like heaven.

We went back in and found that there was an office with a powder room as well on the main level. We then made our way down to the basement. There was 3 rooms down there. One was made as a recreation room as they had a theatre system but we would probably make it something different though. There was a bedroom that would make a perfect guest room as well as a full bathroom.

We then made our way back up to the foyer and ascended the gorgeous marble stair case to the top floor. It was gorgeous. There were 4 bedrooms a long with a powder room and another full bathroom within the halls. One of the 4 bedrooms also had an on-suite. At the end of the hall we went into the master bedroom which was huge. It had an on-suite bathroom with a Jacuzzi tub and a free standing shower it was gorgeous. It also had two walk in closet what for the man and one for the woman that was clearly visible. After getting over the fact we went back stairs with the agent.

"So that was house we can head over to the other one if you wish to look at it as well." She asked and I looked at Mitchie and she nodded

"Actually we would like to put in the offer now" I said and she smiled "The owners will be pleased to hear that I will be able to tell you the decision by tonight are you still in town" She asked

"We will be until about 7:00" I said and she nodded. We then left and went back to the hotel to wait to hear the verdict. I was really excited it was perfect and I was hoping we got it.

Around 5:30 the lady called and said the deal was worked out and that the owners took the offer so we actually got the house. I couldn't believe it we were soon going to have the life we always wanted.

It is now about 1:00 in the morning and we are just getting into bed back home in Florida. We were cuddling both happy. We were moving in 2 months in the middle of September.

"Today was amazing" Mitchie said curling into me

"It was finally everything is coming together for us"

"Our life together is becoming real, everything is right there" She said

"Falling right into place for us" I said kissing her forehead. Together happily knowing that our life together was about to start we happily drifted into a sleep ready for our new adventure to begin and never end until death do us part.

**A/N: So I know I ended it there and I was happy with that. I just wanted them to get the house. Next chapter I skip almost a year and get to the wedding as well as them living in New York and they both have jobs. That is the final chapter but there will be an epilogue, it will be 6 months after the wedding. Anyway I already know there won't be a sequel but I am happy with this story I will update when I can. Read and Review.**

**~Kim**


	10. Husband and Wife

**Husband and Wife**

**Mitchie's Point of View**

It's been a long interesting year but here we are two weeks before our wedding and we are really excited. Almost everything is in place now we just too actually get to the day because I was getting rather anxious if you want to call it that. The house was absolutely amazing once we decorated and everything it was ours and would be ours for a very long time.

I am laying on my bed I shared with Shane looking in my notebook where I planned stuff out for the wedding just thinking about how it was all coming into place and soon we would be husband and wife. That made me squeal in excitement, I felt like such a little girl.

I sighed looking at the clock seeing it was only 8:30 and Shane wouldn't be done work for another hour. Oh you probably don't know what we do. Shane works at an auto shop as a mechanic and makes really good money, surprisingly but he is an amazing mechanic. He was closing tonight. He does twice a week but mostly he works 7-3.

I also got a job too. I was teaching home economics class at school. We mostly focused on cooking as of course I am good at that but I can also sew and such so that's what they wanted for the class and I apparently full filed the requirements. Of course I was off for the summer which was good. We were getting married August 31st then we were taking one week to go for our honeymoon. I was missing the first week of classes but only 2 days and the principal said it was fine because I don't know why he just said it was fine I was really excited about that. We were having our wedding at the four seasons where he asked me to marry him then we were leaving the 1st for amazing Tahiti.

I smiled turning on my iPod listening to the wedding playlist. It took us 3 hours to figure out what music we wanted and we had slow and fast songs so we could dance. We are planning to stay until 11 then we were going to the hotel. I had to say we were both excited about that night. It was no secret we had amazing sex before hell everyone knows it but we were excited to finally make love as husband and wife, nothing would beat that feeling.

I smiled as I heard Lost in This Moment came on the iPod. My parents weren't that happy at first that I was marrying a divorced man but after the embarrassing conversation of our affair which they didn't approve of since I was raised to be a good girl they finally came around and actually liked Shane. I loved this song and it would be the song my dad was walking me down the aisle too. I smiled and started to sing the first few lines.

_I see your momma, and the candles and tears and roses  
I see your daddy walk his daughter down the aisle  
Now my knees start to tremble as I tell the preacher  
Don't she look beautiful tonight  
All the wonderful words in my head I've been thinking  
You know I want to say 'em all just right  
I lift your vale, and angles start singing  
Such a heavenly sign_

I stopped singing and just listened to the song smiling. I loved this song it was my favourite, and even though I wasn't huge into country the song was so gorgeous and so perfect it was just, amazing. I giggled at myself feeling silly and just kept looking into my book listening to music.

We were getting married at a church on 5th avenue it was gorgeous I was surprised we were able to get a spot 8 months in advance. The stain glass window out front was amazing and we were also getting some pictures taken there because the architecture was just priceless. We were then going to this amazing museum of civilization. They had beautiful architecture and stares and just we couldn't wait until that day would arrive. We were then having our reception there in the beautiful ballroom type thing they had which was gorgeous as well.

I smiled seeing it was now 9:30 and Shane would be home soon. I got up and walked over to the closet getting my pyjamas out getting ready for bed. I go into the bathroom tying my hair up and washing my face from the day of ware. I then slipped into my purple plaid pyjama pants and a white tank top. I looked down placing my earring down when I feel a pair of arms wrap around me and a pair of warm lips touch my cheek.

"Hey my love" Shane whispered into my ear

"Hi babe, can you clean up before you maul me with your greasy hands" I say giggling

"Of course" He said laughing as he starting washing up and I kissed his cheek getting into bed already. He soon came out freshened up and in a pair or plaid pyjama pants. He crawled into bed pulling me close. We shared a few soft kisses before he turned off the light and together we drifted off into a deep sleep, both knowing we couldn't wait until August 31st to finally become husband and wife.

It is finally August 31st and it is currently 11:00 am and I am at the church with two of my best friend, Allyson and Amy and they are helping me get ready to walk down the aisle. My mom will be here soon to finish with the preparations. I am currently in sweat pants and a strapless bra as my friends work on my hair and make-up. I didn't want to have to take a shirt off so this was the best solution we came up. After 10 minute of them making fun of the couple marks I currently had on my tummy I finally got them to concentrate on the current task, helping me get ready. We were in a little, quiet, and pretty room of the church getting ready. I would be lying to say I wasn't nervous because I was but some part of me was anxious as well.

Finally I was able to stand up and look in the mirror at my hair and make-up. My black hair was pulled back and pinned up as my tiara was placed perfectly on top of my head. I smiled looking at it. I thought my hair looked amazing, and I was really happy with the results then I took a closer look at my makeup.

I loved our Amy did my eyes. My eye shadow was black with white on top making it look like a smoky eyes bringing out my black hair even more. Amy had used black eye line and mascara that really made my eyes pop. I had applied my blush, just a light pink making my cheek stand out but not too much. Amy being the perfectionist she is decided she should do my lips. She applied a bright but not too bright colour of pink. You could tell I was wearing lipstick but it wasn't too bright that's all you look at thank god, I hated people that wanted you to only notice their lips, those freaks.

I smiled as the girls changed into their dressed and they looked perfect. Both of them had their hair down and a very light shade of make-up on. The dresses we chose for them was Chocolate brown, it was one of the colours of our wedding, white, chocolate and green, Shane's favourite colour. Their dresses were strapless and hugged there chest then flowed out to the floor and they were both wearing silver heels with it that matched the beading of the belt under their chest.

When my mom finally arrived I got into my dress. I stepped into it holding it to my body as my mom did it up for me. I then smiled looking at it in the mirror. I smiled happy that it was snug so it wouldn't fall down since it was strapless, but that's exactly wanted to love it I absolutely loved the dress. I walked over to the mirror to see how I looked with it all put together.

I felt like a princess. Even though my dress was fairly simple I stilled loved it with everything I had that's why I picked it out. It was tight to my torso and held my curves until it got my hips and then it flared out slightly landing on the ground with a little train. I didn't want a huge one there was really no need for it. My favourite part of the dress was the beading along the chest. It was just such a complex pattern it just made me smile.

"Honey you look amazing" My mom said hugging me as I hugged her. She was wearing a mother of the brides dress. It was green and brought out her brown eyes.

"Thanks mom, so do you" I smiled

"Alright, your dad is coming in 5 minutes and then sweetie it's time to walk down the aisle" She smiled as did I taking a deep breath nervously

"Okay sounds good" I smiled

"It's okay to be nervous but don't be. Shane is already at the end waiting for you. While everyone is watching you watch him, reach him and you know everything will then be ok" She smiled

"Thanks mom that helps" I smile hugging her again.

We all line up and wait for my dad to arrive and he links arms with me as my two brides maids start walking down the aisle. The flower girl then walked down then my mom and I took a deep breath gripping onto my dad arm tighter.

"It's alright sweetie watch him" My dad whispered as we turned into the room and started walking down the aisle. I smiled huge seeing Shane's eyes shine as he looks at me I could not make it down there without watching him and seeing how much I loved him. People were looking at me but I was only looking at him, the love I was my love and in minutes would become my husband. My dad hugged me as a tear ran down his cheek and let me take Shane's hand as he hugged him too and we walked to the alter holding hands facing each other.

We made our vows said I do and put our ring son each other fingers. I smiled at him gripping his hands as he gripped mine.

"I now pronounce you man and wife you may kiss the bride" The justice of the piece said and I wrapped my arms around his neck kissing him as he cupped my cheeks and I pulled back smiling slightly laughing at all the people cheering "embarrassing" I whispered to his ear and he just chuckled squeezing my hand

"I now present to you for the very first time Mr. and Mrs. Shane Gray" He said and everyone clapped as we walked out, the wedding party following us, of course.

We stay outside the church for a while taking pictures. I had to admit a lot was of us kissing every once in a while I mean it was so magical I was his princess and he was my prince it was far beyond perfect and only because it was with him.

We arrive at the museum and took pictures with our wedding party and most of all our families. We thought that was really important because they don't live near us actually they never really had even when we lived in Florida but still we loved our families and wanted the pictures. When everyone was seated we entered then we all had our dinner which took almost 2 hours and then we did speeches and everything.

Soon it was time for the cake and we cut it smiling taking pictures feeding each other a piece which landed mostly on our face and not in our mouths but we really didn't mind. We then got to have our first dance. We chose to dance to the song I'll BE by Edwin McCain. It was one of the most beautiful songs I have ever heard. I then danced with my dad and Shane dances with his mom. After that we had a few fun dances and talked with people but we decided to leave around 10:30 and head to the hotel. Our wedding night was about to happen and we both could not be more excited to strip each other of our clothes and be together in the most sacred way known to mankind.

We got into the limo and headed to the four seasons. We checked in and the best part was it was the same room where he proposed to me but it was decorated different. There were red silk sheets with red blankets on the bed. The white leather couches in the front room were scattered with red rose pedals and there was candles everywhere soft music playing and I looked at Shane who shrugged.

"Wasn't me but who cares?" he asks and I giggle

"Not me" I said as we leaned against the door kissing as I started to slip the arms of his jacket off letting it fall to the floor. He chuckles still kissing me and we started stepping more into the room as I slipped my heels off, now shorter but my feet more comfortable.

We started staggering towards the bedroom as he starts removing the tiara from my hair as well as the pins letting it fall down loose. His hands tangle in it as I start kissing him more my hand slowly but sexually undoing his shirt revealing his toned muscles. We get to the bedroom and he moved his hand to the back of my dress and undoes the ties letting my dress fall to the floor as he picks me up as I wrap my legs around his dress and I leave my dress. I kiss him feverishly as he sits on the bed me on his lap straddling him.

I finally remove the arms of his shirts and toss it behind me and start undoing on his belt. I was only in my white lacy lingerie I bought specifically for under my dress. I knew it would last long I got of his lap standing up and pushing him down on the bed tugging his pants down leaving in his only boxers.

HE then sat up and pulled me to him rolling over so I was pinned to the bed as he started attacking my neck with his lips my moans escaping my mouth constantly. His hands slide down my body resting at my bra as he starts thumbing my nipples through my lacy bra as I moaned more.

"Take it off" I moan as he chuckles letting his mouth trace the outline my bra. I soon felt his hands at the clasp and the fabric loosen from my skin and fall to the bed as he pushes it off to be forgotten. I soon felt his mouth all over my chest leaving marks and flicking is tongue over my breasts.

I moan in pleasure but annoyance because I want him in me so bad. I then finally feel his hands at my panties his lips still on my breast. He slides my panties to my ankles as I kick them off. He kisses my lips as his hands our rubbing my thighs. I was read y for him so I used my strength and flipped him over kissing him.

I felt his growing erection running along my bare thigh my core begging for him. I slipped his boxers down his erection bare against me and now I was ready for him. I looked at him lovingly and passionately in his rubbing him slowly and sexually my nails running along him as well.

"Oh Mitchie I want you now" I he moans in pleasure kissing me as I lay down on top of him his erection right along my thigh

"Please Shane" I said sexually as he rolls me over holding him up with his arms. I nod slowly as I feel him slowly slide inside me letting me enjoy it as he starts very slow and passionate. We have made love slow like but it had never felt this amazing with his much love. Sure we liked it rough once in a while both of us fighting for dominance but this was magical and so full of love.

He kept going slower for a while his thrusts even with my hips. Slow felt amazing but soon he started picking up speed which made my heart beat a little more faster and felt just as good my temperature definitely rising as was his our chest heavily breathing in sync. I quickly realized the speed changed and moved my hips to continue and then we started getting faster and faster. I then wrapped my legs around my body his erection getting deeper inside of me hitting pleasure spots.

"Shane come on babe a little faster" I say struggling as he starts faster and my hips easily match his pace. We were so in love and wasn't dirty, not that I ever thought that it was but it was definitely passionate, how I always imagined my wedding night.

I soon felt his one hand leave the bed and walk over my thighs as I tremble by the touch. My hand were gripping onto the sheets in pure pleasure as moans escaped my mouth and I gasped as his one finger swept swiftly over my clit running circled along it. It was amazing and I was losing it.

"Oh Mitchie" He moans as he keeps going and I feel my walls starting to tighten

"Shane I'm almost there" I moan

"Me too" I hear him say as our ecstasy starts taking over

"I'm coming" I screamed as he kept pushing "Shane, Right there keep... god Shane yes" I screamed as I tighten my walls and was ready to let go as he thrusts a gain

"Shit" He groans as I start feeling him lose it

"One more" I say and he thrusts one more as I reach my peak "SHANE" I breath out as I feel his warmth feel me as I feel him lay on top of me breathing heavily as we just finished in pleasure in maybe the most passionate sex we ever had and I wasn't complaining.

He pulls out of me smiling rolling over and pulls my naked body close to his holding me tightly as I cuddle into him. He was finally my husband and I could not ask for anything more. We were both exhausted from the day and we knew that these next years would be amazing.

"I love you Mrs. Gray" He said whispering into my ear

"I love you too Shane" I said smiling "My loving husband"

"You're my wife and forever will be" He said smiling kissing my head stroking my hair.

We soon fell asleep together naked but cuddling like we would never leave each other's arms. He was forever my husband and I would forever be his wife. Husband and wife we were and we know it would only become more and stronger through our honey moon and years to come.

**A/N: Alright so I know I could've detailed it more but I didn't really want to and also I think I kind of dragged on the story as it was supposed to be a one-shot but I am proud of it. I am still doing an epilogue as I promised so I don't disappoint everyone. It won't be totally long it will be around Christmas time so about 4 months later. I have another chapter to write before this weekend for sure. Then I will write the epilogue you might be able to expect it Thursday actually you probably will. There will be no sex scene in the epilogue it is just explaining what's going on in their life it will be at least 1000 words I will make sure of that. Please read and review as this story is almost over and I will be starting a new one which I am excited about. Let me know and thank you for reading this story.**

**~Kim**


	11. Tree Decorating and Parker

Epilogue: Tree Decorating and Parker

**Shane's Point of View**

I am currently decorating the tree with my wife and love my life, Mitchie. Our first 4 months of marriage have been absolutely amazing. We had our honeymoon and that was amazing too I loved it and we both had an amazing time. We also conceived our first child and Mitchie is now a little over 3 months pregnant. I remember the day we found out I had swung her around and we went out to a gorgeous dinner to celebrate. My work hours had regulated to just 7-3 every day so I could spend the nights with Mitchie and I wouldn't change that for absolutely anything.

Mitchie is standing beside me helping me wrap around the lights around the tree right now as we are decorating it. It is our first Christmas together, well as husband and wife so to us it was a really big deal. It was two weeks until Christmas so we were starting to get ready. Both of our families were coming here for Christmas dinner. They wanted to celebrate our pregnancy as well. They were all excited to find out that they would eventually be grandparents. My parents were especially happy that I found a girl that is happy and wanting to carry my child and it is amazing.

I still can't believe that Mitchie is carrying a baby inside her still tiny stomach. You can see a slight bump and it is so exciting I must rub it and talk to it every night. It makes her giggle and we have some ice cream runs and 3 in the morning but I don't care. Soon enough we will have a child in our arms that we created through love and will be our very own to take care of. I was always scared to become a parent but with Mitchie by my side I am not so afraid I know together we can make it through anything even the difficulty of raising a child.

"Babe we are done the lights" I hear my wife say and I smile at her as I let go of the lights.

"Alright so shall we start with the rest of our decorations" I said smiling as she brought the boxes over to the tree.

"Yes we shall" she said laughing starting to decorate the tree more. I laughed smiling at her. She was always glowing now. Everyone said a pregnant woman glowed and I always laughed but now I knew it was true and was also happy because Mitchie always lit up my day but she lit it up even more these days especially when I wake up in our room with her in my arms.

We finished decorating the tree. After the ornaments we hung the icicles then she watched and laughed at me as I stood on chair and stretched as far as I could to put the start upon the top of the tree. When I got down we turned on the lights and admired the tree. We thought it was the most gorgeous things in the world and we wouldn't want anything else. We sat together on the couch just staring at the tree listening to Christmas music drinking hot chocolate with the little marsh mellows.

That night we curled into bed knowing that everything was where it should be. Our baby would be welcomed into this world with opens arms of the parents who will love him and cherish him with everything they could give. We happily fell asleep never wanting anything then our world. If no one ever knew they wouldn't know our love starting with a simple sex affair, it was amazing how something so wrong can lead to something that could not feel more right.

Christmas went by fast but it was really fun. We exchanged presents that meant the world to us. She got me a pocket watch with her initials on it and at the back it was engraved with

_My Loving husband, the one who has my heart and soul- Love Mrs. Gray_

I am not ashamed to say I wear it on my jeans every single day and will forever, she is always with me when I wear that. I got her a heart shaped locket with a picture of us on our wedding day and a picture of us kissing in the rain. That was always a magical day. I had not seen her take the locket off since I gave it to her. Love was what we were really experiencing and we were both excited god thought we deserved to share it together.

It is currently 4:55 am on June 15th and I and Mitchie just arrive at the hospital. About 30 minutes ago her contractions and started and her water broke. Our baby was coming today and we could not be more excited about this, it was so special I was excited. We arrived at the hospital and were put into a room while she waited to be dilated enough to have our baby. She was currently at 5 cm and she kept wishing she would be able to have our baby already she wanted to stop hurting.

I hated that she was hurting but I kept holding her hand when she screamed as a contraction hit and I kept reassuring her that when we saw our baby girl or baby boy it would all be worth it. That had made her smile and relax a bit until another contraction would hit. When we first arrived at the hospital I was tired but now it was getting closer and I am fully awake and excited to see our first child together.

When she was finally ready to give birth we got brought into a delivery room. The doctor was there and I helped her breath and held her hand as she was instructed to push when she needed to the doctor so far had been great.

Finally he said give one final push and I grabbed her hand and helped as she pushed. When she fell back on the bed the sound of crying filled the room.

"You did it babe, our baby is here" I said smiling kissing her cheek as she started breathing normally again and sat up. Soon the nurses had our baby cleaned up and handed our baby in a blue blanket into Mitchie's arm. We had got a boy.

I sat beside her on the bed looking at our little baby boy tears streaking in my eyes. This definitely ties with our wedding as the most amazing moment in my life. Mitchie made my life worth everything and this just proved more than ever we were meant to be together.

It's now around noon and we are in a private room. I was sitting beside Mitchie on a bed as she was holding our baby boy in her arms. We decided to name him Parker Nathaniel Gray. We both loved those names so we thought it worked. I took Parker into my arms as Mitchie started to fall asleep. She had tried feeding him and it had been an amazing thing to see. I held parker as Mitchie fell asleep leaning her head upon my shoulder. I smiled as my wife slept beside me and my baby boy now slept within my arms. Our family was perfect. I smiled at myself being with them wondering how a sex affair and overnights and her house can make something like this seem so right. That's when I knew there was a reason I ended up staying all those nights over at her house and why we fell in love. We were meant to be and forever we would be a family. Over nights could lead to such amazing results.

**A/N: So yes this is the epilogue and I did just update the last chapter a few hours ago. It's not the best and I know that but I wanted to end it. They had a baby and the decorating and stuff was to show how they were so happy being married and together. I am happy with this story and it's short but I think I did well since it started as a one-shot and now it has 11 chapters. Thank you so much for reading and reviewing. Let me know what you thought about it. Enjoy!**

**~Kim**


	12. NEW STORY

**Hey guys,**

**I just wanted to let you all new my new story is now up. It's called Alone at 18. I hope you will all give it a chance review, let me know what you think, maybe alert it. I am very excited about this story, it is rated T just in case and I am planning on working hard on it. So if you wish please check it out and review, thanks.**

**~Kim**


End file.
